Suspended Reality
by K.T. Selner
Summary: Cloud and Tifa's version of a normal life... of course, with family and friends... Drabbles and short stories. *updated Chap 37 Breakfast* R&R!
1. Family Outing, P1

**A/N: Cloti,,,, hope u like it.. **

"**Family Outing: Part 1"**

**By K.T. Selner**

There it was; the bright sun, shining down at the twinkling particles of the sand. Ruffles forming on the water, people running around with almost nothing on, big umbrellas that add color to the beautiful view of Costa del Sol. Costa del Sol were the place to relax, a place where people tend to enjoy the heat of the summer. It was a sparkling view of paradise.

Tifa Lockheart stood on the stairs that made a path to the beach. She was looking over at the bright happy place she was in. Wearing only a black sleeveless shirt, a very mini shorts and a big sun hat, she looks like a goddess.

"Wow! The beach looks amazing!" She spoke as she noticed a familiar someone was behind her.

"Come on Tifa, I already checked in." the blonde warrior said and walked way.

Tifa turned around to see Cloud with the two kids they both have agreed to adopt, both children on his side holding their hands and their bag over his shoulder. Marlene and Cloud was laughing at Denzel when he tripped but Cloud had prevented his face meeting the hot sand. Tifa chuckled at the view. She knew Cloud was strong but he looks like he needed help so she ran to them and took the two kids away from him and let him carry the bags. If people were to judge, the blonde is a young father who has two children and Tifa was a young mother and a wife.

The room that Cloud got them was quite large. It was divided into two and has a door connecting each side: one for the girls and one for the boys. Tifa and Marlene have settled themselves, put their things properly on the cabinet and arranged their toiletries on the bathroom. But on the other side of the wall, the two boys, an adult and a child rather, just threw their bags on the side and didn't bother to unpack. Cloud lay on his back with his eyes closed tired of all the driving he did to get to paradise. He wanted to enjoy this time with the family but then again, exhaustion was always with him. He was starting to relax but Denzel interrupted him.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to go to the beach already."

"Knock on the other room" he said and turned his back to Denzel.

"But Cloud, aren't you gonna join us?" a small frown appeared on his face.

"I'll follow when I get some rest, okay?" he mumbled and went back to relaxing

Though Denzel was disappointed, he reminded himself that Cloud was the one with the idea and the one who drove all the way from Edge. He still came with them, and maybe later when he has enough energy, he'll join in the fun. Just as when Denzel was about to knock on the door, it burst open. He was knocked out of the way.

"Oopps!" It was Marlene. "Sorry Denzel" she went to his side to look for possible injuries. She was like Tifa now, always concerned.

"I'm fine Marlene" he shook her hand away.

"Tifa said it's time to go to the beach!" Denzel nodded and went to the bathroom to change attire.

Marlene then saw the sleeping Cloud and went to his bedside. He had his back on her. She had to wake him up. He was wasting time on the bed. Marlene then poked his back but he didn't stir. She tried harder but the pressure from her little hand couldn't possible take effect on the warrior's back muscles. She got tired of the poking game that no one was enjoying.

"Tifa!!!" she screamed. Tifa then quickly ran from the other side who looked concerned. Then she saw Marlene just standing on the side of the bed where Cloud was sleeping.

"He wouldn't wake up Tifa…" she said worriedly. "Is Cloud sick?"

Tifa chuckled then went where Marlene was. "No sweetie, he just wants to sleep." She said and looked at Cloud, breathing slowly. Then she realized that he should have fun with them. "No, I don't think that he will. Come on Marlene" she said with a big grin on her face and sat at the end of the bed. She had her finger on her lips gesturing to shush Marlene as she was giggling already. Tifa was ready to tickle Cloud on his sides but she jumped when he grabbed her on her waist and slammed her on the bed ready to tickle her. He had his legs on her sides so she can't move. Cloud was tickling her to death. The laughter from her made Denzel run out of the bathroom and saw both adults acting like children.

"Come on Tifa! You're too good for this!" He said challenging her.

"Cloud! Hahahaha! Please! Stop!" she begged, she was out of breath. Her hands were waving in the air trying to grip on Cloud's muscular arm.

"No, I won't Tifa" he was having fun as she stirred on the bed but can't escape his grasp. "I can do this all day! Hahahahaha!"

Tifa tried again to get hold of Cloud's arms but when she forcefully raised her hand, it met his face. "AWWW!" Cloud yelped and held his nose. He stayed in the position where he had Tifa in between his thighs, shocked. Tifa carefully reached a hand to remove his. Cloud backed away from Tifa with his eyes welling up. "I'm sorry Cloud, it was an accident."

"Let me see it Cloud." Tifa ordered. Cloud just ignored her. "Come on Cloud! I thought you could tickle me all day?"

Cloud then glared at her. "You cheated."

"What?!"

"You punched me Tifa! And that's unfair." Cloud said removing his hand from his face.

"Oh my!" She was chuckle a little when she saw tiny speck of blood coming out of his nose with a little bruise on it. She reached her hand to touch it but Cloud slapped it away. "You're such a baby Cloud. Let me fix it. Okay?"

Cloud hesitated at first but he trusted her with this. He was twitching every time Tifa accidentally hit the wrong spot while putting a small bandage on it.

"We'll go to the beach, just follow if you want to." Tifa said softly after she let Cloud lie again on his bed.

"Tifa…" he called "its fine… It's my fault too. Give me a minute. Go on ahead, I'll change and I'll catch up…" Tifa nodded and smiled.

Marlene and Denzel was playing on the sand, making sand castles, running around, splashing water everywhere, checking out shells and teasing crabs. Kids are such carefree and both are having fun.

"Marlene!" Denzel called.

"What?"

"Check this out!" Denzel was holding a very nice seashell that was big enough to cover his hand. It was white with light green streaks on it. "We can give it to Tifa!"

"Yeah!" Marlene said and ran towards her guardian and called her with Denzel behind her. "TIFA!"

Tifa sat up from lying down on the sand. "Tifa look!!" Denzel said and passed the shell to Tifa.

"Guys, this is beautiful. Thank you." Tifa said

"Just keep it Tifa." Denzel again ran to the beach with Marlene.

"Kids! Be careful! Don't swim where I can't see you!!!"

Tifa shouted at them then went back to her sun bathing. She was only wearing a black sexy bikini with little straps on them. Lying on a blanket on the sand with a big colorful umbrella, she looked up at the cloudless bright sky. It was so peaceful. She inhaled and thought of things. She was still thinking about the bar, her job, her kids, her so called spiky partner, her made up family. Still worried about them and what's going to come. She shook her head removing her thoughts and was trying to find a happy place, not that thinking about the loving family she has, she just want her mind to went blank. She was still hearing the laughs from the kids so she isn't worried that they might do something naughty. Then as she was appreciating the sky, a head popped out of nowhere to block out her sight.

"Hi miss!" she sat up immediately to her surprise.

"Hi!" she said looking at a man who she doesn't know with questions on her face.

"I'm Eric… just want to ask if you want to join us for a game of volleyball. We lack a player and my friends asked me to ask you."

"Tifa" she said and raised a hand for a handshake. "I would like to but… I…" she said then looked at the kids on the beach.

"Oooohhh! Kids?" he asked looking a bit overreacting.

Tifa smiled. "They're adopted."

"Why?"

"They needed a family."

"That's sweet… Anyway, just come over and join us if you change your mind."

"Thank you for the offer Eric. See you around." Just as when Eric started to walk away. Tifa saw a familiar figure on the beach walking towards her: Cloud. He was wearing an orange short with a towel on his shoulder; his torso has visible battle scars especially the two who had been stabs from the one winged angel but his arms, shoulders, chest, the six-pack abs are things to look at the hero, though she saw him many times almost wearing nothing, she couldn't stop staring at him especially the sun touching his perfectly toned muscles. His hair was blonde with spikes that can defy gravity, his face was usually serious and there's one thing that brighten up the staid face: his blue mako eyes. But, as of today, there's a flaw in all that handsome description of Cloud: his nose has a small bandage covering a small bruise from the accident a little earlier. Tifa unconsciously grinned at the view of the injury, which she caused.

"Happy to see me, aren't you?" Cloud said when he reached the place where Tifa was and sat down beside her, putting down his belongings.

"Of course! I thought you were still mad and going to bury yourself on the bed."

"I was gonna, but I remembered that this was supposed to be the time to be with you." He said and looked at her, smiling. "And just wearing that?" he pointed at the swimsuit Tifa was wearing, then blushed, then looked away, "I'd never want miss that…"

Tifa chuckled when he noticed her sexy outfit with a little red on her cheeks.

"Who was that anyway?" Cloud added and pointed at Eric who was now playing on a nearby beach court. Cloud then reached up at the small basket that Tifa brought and got the lotion and started to put some on his arms.

"He asked me to play volleyball with them." She answered and took the bottle from Cloud and helped him to put lotion on his back. He nodded to thank her and gestured her to turn around to put some on her back as well.

"Do you want to?" he asked as he rubbed the lotion on Tifa's neck.

"Well… I… uh" she can't answer. Of course, she wanted to be with him and her family but also want to enjoy herself with other people. That wasn't bad.

"I'm sure you do!" Cloud said when he saw her confused face. "I'll look after the kids…"

Tifa's smile widened when she had the permission from Cloud and stood up but before she got any further, Cloud called her and when she turned around he threw her mini shorts at her. She held it up with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Don't want anyone looking at that." he said pointing at the very small clothing enough to cover just her privates. "I'm sure at some time you'll get clumsy and fall while playing and I'm sure you'll get an audience when it happens" he added seriously not looking up at her, just sitting on the blanket looking at something. Tifa wore the shorts before going over at Eric's crowd.

"Cloud!!!" Marlene shouted with her hand waving and sitting on the sand with Denzel who's looking a little frustrated and uttering soft words while making the sand to stand still. Unfortunately, he was not lucky. Cloud walked over leaving his spot.

"Want me to help?" Cloud sat on the hot sand facing the unfinished castle.

"Yep! Make us something nice Cloud." Denzel said passing the small bucket to Cloud in defeat.

Using the tools that the kids bought at the mall before going on this trip, he started to make the base of the castle. He carefully added a little more pail shaped sand on top of to let it be higher. He added enough water to make it stand on its own. His fingers carved little windows on the tower and some details to make the roof more… roof like. It took him a while to do the castle but he saw the big smiles on his kid's faces so he was determined to finish the job. As long as they are happy, he's happy.

"Wow Cloud!!! You're good at this!" Marlene said cheerfully.

"'Course he is! He's a hero!" Cloud's face blushed when he heard that from Denzel.

"Uh Cloud? Where's Tifa?" Marlene changed the subject. Cloud just looked up and pointed where Tifa was. "Why isn't she with us?"

"I let her join them." Cloud answered unhappily.

"Why?" Denzel asked "I thought that this time, it would be for us."

"I know I said that but I think she also needed to be with others, not just us." Both kid frowned at Cloud's reply.

"But Cloud, don't you want to be with Tifa?" Marlene's question made him choke a little and wondered how the little girl knew that. He was sure that he wanted to be with Tifa but he also knew that he can't hold her back with her decisions and desires.

"She'll be back, I promise… Let's not be selfish here guys." He said smiling and assured the children by ruffling their heads. Cloud let the children play in the water while he sat near the castle he made. Thinking about what Marlene said he loudly sighed and let his body spread out on the hot sand, his back on it. He then looked at the direction where Tifa was. He saw her every graceful move while spiking the ball. Her hair was dancing in the air and shimmers as the sun hits it. Her face was bright and optimistic. Her body was toned with the same little scars like his, fewer though, but there's one on her chest, clearly visible on whoever looks at her. This was for him the reminder of everything she's been through and his still kept promise to her: the slash made by the famous Sephiroth on the day at the reactor. He tried not to think about it and shook his head. They were both alright, the kids are fine and everything will be well as long as he's there to protect them.

He saw her having fun, sometimes clapping her hands or throwing a fist in the air when they scored, laughing out loud when someone made a mistake and scratching the back of her neck when she fell down and Eric took her hand to pick her up. Yeah, she was having fun alright. He wondered if she'll have fun when she's with them, her family.

He was taken away from his thoughts when Tifa smiled and waved a hand in his direction. He did back at her.

"You're It Cloud!" Marlene shouted and touched his arm when he did his wave at Tifa.

"If you say so!" Cloud replied and ran for the two kids that were running around laughing. "I'm gonna get you!!!" He chased the kids like some child who's just their age and by this he had his own little fun.

Tifa always looks at her family from the minute she joined Eric's group. She saw Cloud doing the castle while the kids poured water on his head and making his fair fall down. She also saw the way Cloud ruffled the children's hair as if making a gesture to make them feel better. She saw the kids playing on the water and Cloud looking after them. He's like a real father. Tifa saw Cloud looking at her with those blue eyes so she waved at him. The last look at her family was the one she really liked, she saw Cloud chasing the kids in a joyful manner. He even tripped on a rock and his face met the sand the kids laughed so hard. She silently giggled at this but she missed the chance to be with them at that moment so the smile turned upside down.

"TIFA!" someone shouted from her side that made her come back to reality. She hit the ball but she went out of balance and fall on her butt… again.

"You okay?" Eric said and reached a hand.

Tifa nodded and accepted the hand and stood up.

"Come on! Wanna go grab food?" he asked. Tifa again confused about what to answer and looked at her family. Eric noticed and had to ask something.

"Is he your husband?"

"HUH! What? NO!" she explained nevously "He's a very good friend."

"Well, he's good alright, letting you adopt children." She was surprised at the words, knowing it was sarcastic. Then he spoke again "If he's a friend then, he doesn't mind you meeting and joining other people just for a snack right?"

"But… I…" Just was she was about to answer, Cloud approached the two carrying Marlene with one arm, holding Denzel on his other hand towels on his shoulder.

"Teef! Wanna go get some food." Tifa smiled at Cloud and turned her gaze to Eric.

"Well uh… Eric this is Cloud, Marlene and Denzel" she said pointing at them respectively. "Guys, this is Eric."

"Come on Tifa! Cloud said he's hungry" Denzel interrupted.

Cloud let go of Denzel's hand to offer a handshake.

"Cloud?" Eric asked as he reached a hand "Cloud Strife? The hero?"

Tifa nodded assuming Cloud wouldn't answer.

"Nevermind Tifa, just go with them." He said and walked away.

"Thanks Eric."

On the restaurant, the family was sitting at the far most corner; they were eating burgers, barbecues and fries. The kids were fighting using the fries after Denzel put ketchup all over Marlene's serving and she got annoyed, he knew she doesn't like ketchup. Marlene had her revenge by taking some of Cloud's and throw it at Denzel then Cloud started to join in the fight with him in the middle.

"Kids! Stop it…" Cloud said when he noticed Tifa was silent. He points at Tifa to let the kids notice too. Tifa was staring outside, her chin in her palm, her thoughts unknown to them.

"I think Cloud scared off Eric…" Denzel suddenly spoke at the fight settled down. Tifa looked at him surprised.

"Why?" Marlene spoke suddenly when she was about to talk.

"Of course, he's a hero Marlene!" Denzel confidently replied.

"But Tifa's a hero too!"

"I know but Cloud finished the battle."

"But Tifa was in the battle with the big monster."

"Cloud was the one who fought with the long silver haired guy!" the children started yelling at each other again that made Cloud and Tifa nothing to say.

"She fought Loz and she was great because she didn't use any weapon!"

"Well Cloud can do that too!!! He just like oversized swords!"

Just as Marlene was about to answer of how great Tifa was, Cloud put his hands over each kid's mouths. "Stop it…" he ordered "You're gonna make me and Tifa fight." He released their mouths and Denzel spoke again.

"And that's why he scared Eric off! Tifa's living with a hero!" With those words the two adults came to a shock.

"So what if I did Denzel?" Cloud broke the silence. "But Tifa wouldn't allow me to do that. She has a decision if she wants to be with others, like I said, let's not be selfish" with that Denzel and Marlene ran to the sink and wash their hands

Tifa was still silent and still not saying something. "Tifa," he said softly and points at the direction where Eric was. "Do you want to join them?"

"…No"

"Come on Teef, honestly?"

Tifa came to a decision and stood up and cheerfully said "I wanna be with you guys and that's my decision!" she said and took Cloud's arm and pulled him to stand up. "Come on! Let's enjoy the beach some more!!!"

Cloud smiled but he knew that Tifa would also like to be with other companies. He knew she isn't his but he had the need to be with her, to make her safe, to make her happy that's why he let's her pick her choice and luckily she chose him. He smiled at the thought and Tifa noticed the smile.

"Cloud! Come on! Stop smiling like an idiot!!! It's almost sun set. I sure don't want to miss that." She said and ran with the kids to the beach. Cloud followed.

There it was: the sunset. Orange ball on the end of the horizon slowly saying goodbye to the sky, fading away for it to rest and will be welcomed the next day.

The family was sitting on the beach with Marlene and Denzel trying to copy Cloud's sand castle, rushing doing it because it's getting dark. The adults sat there side by side. Tifa with her leg stretched and Cloud sat Indian style. Both were admiring as the dark blue sky appears and little shining stars become visible.

"Hey Tifa" Cloud said softly.

"hm?"

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry" he said more loudly.

"Why?"

"I always want to be with you."

Tifa raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well… yeah… I know you wanted to have more company other than us and I know that what Denzel said was true. I _hate_ the fact that I'm scaring people off you because you live with me but I _like_ the fact that people wouldn't do anything to you because you're living with the hero. I really don't know what's better: the hate or the like. And I don't want to be selfish here." Cloud said and looked down wanting to hear Tifa's reply

"Today, I saw you and the kids running around like idiots. I thought it was really cute of you to do those childish things. Yes, I like to have more company sometime but when I saw that I wasn't in that moment I felt guilty… and sad… because I wasn't there for you three. I realized that I like it, no… I love it when I'm with you. And also you said it was my decision, so I decided that I'll stick with you no matter what Cloud."

At Tifa's words, he wrapped around her shoulders and let her lean on him. "Thank you…"

"Any time Cloud…" Tifa closed her eyes to savor the moment thanking him silently for the wonderful trip he planned.

* * *

**r&r**

* * *


	2. Family Outing, P2

**A/N: Don't own anything! Wish you like this one!**

* * *

"**Family Outing: Part 2"**

**By K.T. Selner**

_The night before…_

_The family had a nice dinner at the room courtesy of Cloud. He ordered more than what's needed though they finished it all, maybe they all tired at the beach. The kids requested they would want to sleep late tonight because they are in vacation and Cloud was there. They also said that it would be nice if they watch movies, any kind and each person gets to choose the movie they like. The adults agreed and they were all on the other side of the room. _

_The first movie they watched is a comedy: Rush Hour 3, Denzel's request. Although Marlene didn't like it at first, she went out laughing hard at the end. Even Cloud had the biggest laugh on all the jokes and Denzel was imitating the movements and how the characters talk in the movie after watching it. The second movie was picked by Marlene, it was Enchanted. Denzel was so bored on the movie and almost went to sleep until the moment there were funny events in the movie. He really didn't like those mushy kinds of stories. At the end, Denzel made fun of the movie; he even had mimed the song horribly. Again, Denzel was such a funny boy. _

_It was nearly eleven that night when the two movies had been watched. It's Tifa's turn to pick out what to watch. Since they were all here, she picked a horror movie: the Exorcism of Emily Rose. The kids were silent before it got started and stopped bickering at each other. They made themselves fit on Marlene's bed. Cloud and Tifa were leaning at the backboard of the bed, Tifa with a pillow in front of her with Marlene lying on it and Denzel was sitting in between the adults. On the middle of the movie, Marlene was already asleep while Denzel was trying to not to get scared or fall asleep even though at a time his head was already falling sideways to Cloud's chest. _

_Tifa, on the other hand, tries not to show Cloud that she was already have the creeps. She tries not to jolt or close her eyes when the scary part was going to come. But, knowing Cloud, he knew that Tifa was already scared so when the kids are finally asleep towards the end of the movie, he slipped an arm over Tifa's and let her lean to him._

"_Teef, it's just a movie..." Cloud suddenly said when he felt sweat on his arms from her neck._

_Tifa reacted by glaring at Cloud "I'm not afraid Cloud"_

"_Who said you're afraid?" he said with a teasing grin._

_Tifa softly swatted his face but still gave him the glare. Cloud pulled Tifa closer to him and poked her side to tickle her. "Cloud!" She jerked a little._

"_A little jumpy, are we?"_

"_Stop it! You'll wake the kids. The movie's almost over and it's your turn to pick."_

"_I think I'll pass…Kids are asleep, we should too."_

"_I guess."_

_When the movie was finished, Tifa was still leaning to Cloud. Then Cloud realized that they're so close to each other and squeezed her a little tighter that made him do a mighty sigh not wanting the moment to end but still the position isn't that comfortable._

"_Well, it's over, time to sleep. It's almost one." Cloud said and nudged Tifa._

_Tifa then stood up and arranged Marlene on the bed and tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead while Cloud lifted Denzel to place him on his own bed. He did the same with Denzel but without the kiss and let Tifa do that._

_"Come on, time you get tucked in." he said with the biggest smile ever._

_Tifa walked to her bed and lied down. Cloud came over, sat down on the bed and lifted the comforter over Tifa. "I might get used to this Cloud."_

_"We might not be able to pay the bills if that happens."_

_Tifa raised an eyebrow silently questioning._

_"If you get used to it, I might take less jobs to get home early to tuck you in." Tifa chuckled at the comment but her eyes screamed sleep. Cloud smiled and removed some of hair in her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Goodnight Tifa." That's the last thing that she remembered before dozing off._

There were muffled curses, words of irritation, shuffling on the bed and clicking of the light switch coming from the other room that made him want to see what the hell was going on. He was just about to get sleep when the noises started. Cloud reached for his phone and felt pain on his skin when he moved but ignored it. He looked at the time, almost six in the morning. He decided to stand up and walked to the bathroom to pee then he heard a loud irritated squeal and a thud from the bed on the other room. Still groggy from sleep, he went to the door to peek.

What he saw wasn't pretty, Tifa was sprawled on the bed, her eyes forcedly shut and the comforter was thrown on the floor and the sheets were entangled on her body. She shifted to her side turning away from the door with a soft curse and scratched her back vigorously. After a few seconds, she shifted again to curl up and scratched her legs. Cloud was trying hard not to laugh but not to worry as well but he decided just to look for a few more moves. Tifa from her curled position suddenly lied on her back and spread her arms and legs over the bed. That made Cloud entered the room completely.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking over to the bed.

"Can't sleep! Ugh!!!" Tifa said still her eyes shut. "So itchy!"

"Just stay still." He said calmly and sat at the end of the bed.

"Ugh!" she cracked one eye open. "Why are you awake?"

"You woke me up."

"Sorry. Just go back to sleep, don't mind me."

"I can't sleep now."

"Why?"

"At this time, every morning, I'm awake already. I guess my eyes won't shut when it's supposed to be open." he said and looked at Tifa who's still scratching.

"We're on vacation… you can rest and relax." Tifa scratched again.

"Stop scratching, will you?" he said and took Tifa's hands to his to stop her actions. "You could hurt yourself"

"Damn sunburn…"

"Do you want me to put lotion on your back?"

Tifa just nodded and pointed to where her lotion was. Cloud released her hand and went through her stuff.

"Turn over" He ordered and when Tifa was lying on her stomach her pulled her shirt up to put generous amounts over her back. At first Cloud was very rough as the rubbed her back but Tifa twitched. "AW! &%^#! It burns!" He muffled sorry and tried to just gently massage her and when he's done he pulled the shirt back down. He continued to massage Tifa to let her calm down and forget the itch. "Better?" She nodded.

"Don't you have sunburn?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah but I ignore to it."

"Do you want me to put lotion on it too?"

Cloud shook his head. "Just go back to sleep Tifa"

Tifa was dozing off when she heard a subdued voice calling Cloud. She felt him stood up and went to Marlene's bed. She knew he did the same on her, putting lotion on Marlene, making sure she wasn't going to suffer the consequences of sunburn. He also knew that Cloud sat down on Marlene's side and tried to get her back to sleep but unfortunately for him, Marlene was a little girl who has not been immune to the pain of sunburn. The little girl was sobbing and Tifa was about to get up when she saw Cloud making his way to lie down beside Marlene. Cloud has a way with kids unknown to mankind. She heard him say softly words that were used to let children know it's going to be alright then she also heard a fairytale from when she was a kid. She knew that story, though Cloud has a hard time remembering and retelling it. After minutes of eavesdropping, she decided to peek at the other bed. She saw spiky lying down on his back and Marlene curled up in his side with his hand massaging her back gently. Smiling at the cute view, she arranged the sheets over them but someone grabbed her hand pulling her also on the mattress.

"No Tifa, you're not gonna buy breakfast and wake us up, I said back to sleep." Cloud said his eyes closed but he positioned Tifa to lie on his chest embracing her but kept his other arm to Marlene. She knew she blushed a lot but she want liked what he did so she lay there and closed her eyes.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for this trip, I really liked it. It's nice to have you around."

"I like being around with my two favorite girls"

She nodded and let her eyes droop to get more sleep with Cloud embracing her and Marlene. The trio slept more soundly than before and the sunburn was out of their minds and also another member of the family.

"GUYS!? You didn't tell me that you're all going to sleep on one bed!" Denzel said angrily. "You didn't let me join you!" He jumped on the three sleeping persons and tired to bug them. "Come on!!! I'm hungry!!! CLOUD! TIFA! MARLENE! UGH! SLEEPY HEADS!!!" Denzel slapped them hard one by one and by that they all jerked up to feel the pain of sunburn… again… wondering why Denzel didn't have the pain.


	3. His Role

"**His Role"**

**By K.T. Selner**

"What the hell is this!? You guys are in big trouble!"

That's what Cloud heard when he entered the bar and saw Tifa behind the counter with the kids sitting at the bar stools heads down.

"Can't you guys afford to behave?! You're grounded! And don't dare to ask Cloud to reconsider. He's too soft with you but this is a different matter!" Tifa shouted again, really agitated. She still didn't know that Cloud had arrived and was currently listening silently. "Marlene, I will tell Barret about this!"

"So what happened?" Cloud suddenly talked when he was sure that Tifa isn't going to say anything. Tifa jumped at his voice.

"And what? Are you going to tell me that I'm over reacting and they're kids that's why they badly behave?!" She howled at Cloud with her fuming eyes.

"No… I still don't know what happened." Cloud was talking calmly countering Tifa's heated aura.

"These kids are suspended from school!"

"What? Why? How did you know?" He asked still calm. He looked at the kids "Guys, this is really bad, what did you do?"

"Their teacher called for me to get them. They had a fight with other kids!" She got a knife and started to chop vegetables.

"Oh…" Cloud remembered the days he had been bullied.

"Just 'oh' Cloud? Don't you have anything to say?"

"Well, I would like to hear what really happened from them, and then I'll decide if I'm gonna get mad."

"COME ON!!! THEY ARE ALREADY SUSPENDED!" She stuck the knife on the board forcefully.

Cloud neared to Tifa, got the knife out of her hand and placed far from her making sure nobody's going to be hurt. "Tifa" he said softly.

"WHAT!?"

"Hey" he motioned to her, held her shoulders and quietly said "Calm down, just let me handle this. You already grounded them and I agree with that, so just breathe but I want to hear the story from them."

Tifa sighed deeply and stared at Cloud "I'll fix dinner Teef, while I talk to these two. Just go up and I'll bring food to your room, okay?"

Tifa was about to refuse but Cloud spoke soon enough "Relax… Go on… up!" he pointed at the stairs and Tifa followed the orders but muttering curses and stomping her feet as she goes up the stairs.

Cloud waited until Tifa shut her door with a loud thump as if breaking it before speaking.

"Okay you two…" He started to talk and also making dinner "Tell me what happened."

Marlene and Denzel had their heads down and didn't know how to start. Both can't look at Cloud, so afraid that he would show the same anger that Tifa did… or might be more. Cloud just kept quiet and waited for words.

Denzel had the courage to speak and raised his head to look at Cloud. "Someone teased Marlene" Cloud was surprised to see that Denzel has a bad bruise on his left eye. He didn't bother to ask if it hurts, he just went to the fridge to get ice. He gave it to Denzel already wrapped in a towel and gestured to him to put in his eye.

"About what?" Cloud started the fire on the stove.

"She's a teacher's pet…" Cloud tried not to snort at this but he was sure his lips emitted a small grin. He didn't know that.

"Then?"

"Denzel backed me up…He… He said some words" Marlene suddenly spoke.

"Like?" Cloud looked at both of them and raised an eyebrow "Continue please"

"Son of a bitch" Marlene quickly muffled and closed her eyes quickly waiting for the yelling from Cloud but what was heard was a deep sigh as if soothing himself.

"Okay…That's bad… continue"

"He punched Denzel and then I bit him in his arm and had a wound…" Marlene carried on.

"And?"

"And the teacher saw it."

"How long are you gonna be suspended?" He asked as he mixed stir fry chicken with vegetables that are almost done.

"Two weeks" Denzel answered

"Two weeks?! Quite long but might be very short for my punishment" Cloud said while he get bowls from the cupboard. The kids threw him a very questionable look maybe about the 'short for my punishment' statement.

Cloud finished first putting servings on the bowls before he have a word. "Here's what I say: First of all, you two should never curse anybody, I know you hear it sometimes from us, especially from Cid but it's still bad. Second, you should never bite or hurt somebody physically in any other way." He heard himself saying never hurt physically and that reminded him too about his fights.

"Third, it's nice to know that you stick with each other but be sure when you do that, you do it with your pride and never stoop to their level, usually you can just walk away. Lastly, Tifa grounded you so no T.V., early bedtime, clean your room, no playing outside and the works…right? Practically you have nothing to do…" He chuckled a little then continued "Tifa is really bummed right now, furious, I think and I know she's worried…" The kids were all ears at what he got to say.

"Worried because you both made her think she's not doing her job well as your mother…" Cloud placed the used utensils on the sink and gave each of them a bowl with steaming food in it "So my punishment is… you two… must make Tifa feel a lot better… simple isn't it?" He smiled for a second and back to his straight face.

"But Cloud?" Denzel looked puzzled "How do we do that?"

Cloud evilly smirked. "That's the catch… I won't tell you…Now, eat up before it gets cold, no dessert for you." He got a tray and placed a bowl, a spoon and a glass of water on it. "And wash the dishes after, clean up here, get ready for bed and go to your room to wait for the lights out. No playing." He ordered, picked up the tray and was about to walk up the stairs when Denzel spoke "Cloud?" He didn't turn around "Are you mad?"

"Yes" he answered straight away. He didn't see what were the reactions but he was sure they frowned.

"We're sorry" Marlene said and Cloud just nodded.

"Cloud? Will you go to the school tomorrow to talk to our teacher about our punishment instead of Tifa?"

Cloud breathes in deeply before answering "Denzel, you're not allowed to have requests when you're grounded… but I might consider it…" He replied at once with his low, very staid voice.

*_*

Tifa was on her bed lying when Cloud knocked. "Tifa?"

"Come in" Tifa answered in a very sad voice.

"Here's your food. It's better for you not to see the kids right now." He said and handed Tifa her tray. He got a chair and let himself sit. "You might strangle them."

Tifa chuckled "No, I'm not gonna do that."

"I know…" he said and looked at Tifa who was taking a spoonful of chicken. He noticed her eyes were red and slightly swollen "Hey you okay?"

Tifa nodded and swallowed "Don't worry, I'm fine…"

"I know how you feel" He stood up and sat at the end of the bed and reached for her chin making sure she was looking "Just don't stress yourself out, you might get sick"

Tifa smiled "Thanks… I will not get sick Cloud"

"Good!" He stood up to leave the room "When you're done, let the kids wash your plate and relax or go to bed. I still have to eat and arrange things for deliveries tomorrow. If you need anything, call me…or the kids okay?"

"Yeah, thanks… and Cloud?" He was on the door but spun when he heard his name "Don't give the kids too many orders at one time"

"Why?"

Tifa sniggered "They're kids, not SOLDIER… they might not remember"

"Oh… oh yeah… thanks for the advice… I'll come back later to check on you…" He closed the door and sighed. He was glad that it was now the time they could relax. The kids will not refuse on anything they ask, they're just too afraid to do that.

He smiled at his thoughts.


	4. Tifa's Sickness

"**Tifa's Sickness"**

**By K.T. Selner**

It was two in the morning when Cloud came in, he has taken so many jobs for the past three days and he hasn't seen Tifa or the kids. He just left a note or a text message for Tifa when he left in the morning and call at night to talk to the kids and remind them of their responsibilities while he was out. He was very tired and so sleepy. All he wants was to go to his room, lock the door and crash onto his bed. Unfortunately for him, he has other matters to attend to.

When he entered to bar, to his surprise, there were still dishes that was unwashed, so he did those. He mopped the floor a little too. When he checked the family room, a light has not been switched off, so he did that too. It was very unlikely for Tifa not to do those things but she's not perfect.

His room was supposed to be his next destination tonight but there are things that he wanted to do. First, he checked the kids. He arranged Marlene's position when he saw that her leg was dangling off the bed, then Denzel was covered with pillows so he removed some, he might not breathe under those. Second, he went to the bathroom to take a shower, he was so dirty from all the driving. He didn't bother to check on Tifa, he knew she was sleeping soundly and would probably get mad if he disturbs her.

Cloud went to his room, closed the door but didn't lock it, then plummeted and collided with his mattress, face down. He was about to reach his dream world when…

CRASH

He jerked up and grunted curses just because his heart skipped a beat. He knew that sound was from Tifa's. He stood up, walked to the other room and slowly pushed the door open. He peeked first to see what happened, what he saw was that the lights are turned on.

"Tifa?" he said when he finally let himself enter fully.

Tifa was sitting on her chair; her head was on the desk, her eyes closed and her arms arm dangling on her sides. He saw that a medicine bottle has been shattered on the floor. He walked to her slowly, touching her shoulders; her skin was burning.

"Tifa?" he nudged her slightly. Tifa fluttered her eyes open. "Hey, you're burning up, c'mon let's get you to bed." He said and carried Tifa to her bed. He placed her gently and tucked her in. Cloud sat at the end of the bed, removed some strands of hair in her face and stared.

"Teef? When did you have a fever?"

"I don't have a fever Cloud…" He knew that would be her answer, she didn't like to admit that she is sick and still continued to do what she needed to do.

"Right… okay… so why are you sleeping on your desk?"

"I was doing inventory then I fell asleep."

"Kay… do you want me to get you anything?" she shook her head "Alright, just go back to sleep… I'll see you in the morning." He stood up and when he was about to turn the lights off, Tifa called him.

"Cloud, could you please set my alarm to six, I have still had to do the dishes…"

Cloud smiled and nodded. He went to her alarm clock and acted that he had set the alarm. He would never want to wake Tifa in the morning and will just let her oversleep and get well. He didn't bother to tell, he knew Tifa. He knew an argument will occur if he didn't agree with Tifa. She'll just get pissed.

Morning came so fast with Cloud; he immediately remembered that Tifa was sick and that he would be the one to run the house today. He still was so tired but of course, he doesn't mind to drain himself for another day just for her. Besides, he always wanted to see his family well.

Cloud went to the other room to check if Tifa had noticed that it was past six. He peeped in and saw that Tifa was still in bed, beautifully tucked in. His thoughts had been disturbed when someone lightly tugged on his shorts.

"Cloud? What are you doing peeking at Tifa's room?" Marlene asked with her still sleepy voice and rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Shush Marlene; we don't want to wake the princess…"

"Why?"

"Well, she has a fever but didn't want to admit it. Come on, let's wake Denzel up I'll make breakfast… I'm taking the day off… we'll not open the bar"

"Yay!" Marlene jumped but was stopped when Cloud carried her and went to their room. Denzel was still lying flat on his back when Marlene surprised him with hopping on his bed. "Denzel!! Cloud will take the day off!!" Denzel grumbled a few incomprehensible words before sitting up and opening his eyes. He saw Cloud sitting on his bed and Marlene's face was in front of his, grinning.

"G'morning." Cloud said and ruffled Denzel's hair. "C'mon, let's go downstairs… but be quiet on the hallway."

"Why?"

"Tifa's sick and don't want to admit it… so Cloud just wants her to sleep…" Marlene said in a very low voice.

While Cloud was making breakfast, the kids were setting up the table. Cloud was humming a song while he toast breads and cutting ham and cheese. He placed all of it in a big plate and served it to the kids.

The trio was joking around while eating when they heard a loud thud, a shriek and a bang from the door. They all looked at the stairs looking like a monster will go down. Tifa was up alright… and mad. She stomped her feet loudly on the stairs and stopped near the table. The eating adult and kids looked up to her in fear.

"What is wrong with you Cloud!?" Tifa yelled and pointed her finger at Cloud looking very furious. Her voice, though, was very hoarse.

"What?" Cloud asked innocently, as he if had nothing to do with her alarm.

"It's eight and you didn't wake me up!"

"You didn't tell me I should wake you up" he said more coolly.

"Well, Cloud! Do you think I'm stupid?! Do you think I'll never figure it out? The alarm never came off because you didn't set them! I have so much to do here!"

Cloud chuckled. "No, I didn't wake you up because you said you're just gonna wash the dishes but I did that last night and No… I don't think you're stupid but I think you're sick… so…" Cloud stood up and picked Tifa up carried her in over his shoulder and went upstairs.

"Cloud! Put me down this instant!" Tifa yelled.

"Just wait 'til we get to your room" Cloud opened her door, entered, closed and locked it before putting her down in her bed, roughly.

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked as Cloud tries to lock her down in her bed.

"Just stay still! You are burning up Tifa…"

"No I am not!" Tifa is still fighting her way for Cloud to let go of her.

"Tifa!" Cloud snapped "You are burning up, don't you feel it? C'mon, you were drinking medicine last night, a whole bottle of it… I'm sure you did that so when you wake up you'll feel better… but… you need to rest" Cloud explained

"But I'm okay… now"

"Yeah… because you drugged yourself…" Cloud smiled and sat down with Tifa on the bed. "Tifa… you're too stressed… just do me a favor and just rest… just for today… please?" Cloud looked at her with those cute puppy dog eyes that he was trying to mimic.

"I…" Tifa sounded defeated.

"Come on! I'll do whatever you want, just stay here and chill…" Cloud was full of ideas just to convince her to stay in bed. He laid her down gently, covered her with her sheets and gazed at her with concern in his eyes. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

"Give me some breakfast?" Tifa smiled.

"Oh… okay… So what do you want for breakfast, princess?"

"What can you offer?"

"Toast, ham and cheese is all I can do…"

"Then, that will be fine…"

"Good, 'cause I don't want to wreck your kitchen when I try to cook" He sniggered. "So… anything else you want me to do?"

"Nah, I'm fine… just go, get my breakfast…"

Cloud nodded but when he stood up, Tifa pulled his hand.

"Wait, there's something I want you to do…" Cloud looked puzzled "I want you to rest too okay? At least for today…"

Cloud smiled and squeezed her hand a little to guarantee that he'll do whatever she wants…


	5. Clutching

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, by the way...

* * *

**

**Clutching by K.T. Selner**

There are a lot of questions that's in his mind about her but there's this one he had to figure out the answer himself.

Every night, when he gets home late at night, he would always check on her-- always wants to see her sleeping form on her bed. Of course, she was beautiful. He would always stand beside her bed and look-- stare-- at her for at least until he almost pass out due to exhaustion.

But, ever since he came back after his sickness, Geostigma, he would always see her in her bed clutching tightly the pillow he bought for her. With her brows furrowed, it seems she was dreaming something that bothered her. And this, bothered him too.

He wanted to ask her straight about it but he couldn't. He was a man with small words and a very shy at that.

That's why every morning, he asks her how she slept but instead of telling the truth she would just genuinely smile and say "Fine".

_Is it really fine, Tifa?_ His mind bugs him. He wanted to do something, at least to know first why she clutches the pillow with such tension. He wanted to make it alright but a solution doesn't pop into his thick skull.

Well, not yet...

One night when he went back after three whole days of deliveries, he was extremely exhausted. He just wanted to pass out somewhere and sleep until his body would be rested. But, he couldn't just go to his room without doing his routine. He wanted to see her, of course.

He missed her so much.

Just when he entered her room, he saw her on her side with her arms wrapped around the pillow but now he saw her clutching the pillow more rigidly and muttering incomprehensible words.

He sighed. _Tifa... What should I do?_

Just as when he asked himself, his exhaustion took over him. Now, he doesn't have the strength go to his room.

He removed the pillow away from Tifa's arms, she didn't stir, and let himself lay down beside her and lifted his arms under his head. With his eyes closed, his back on the mattress and she was just a few inches away, he was almost in the dreamworld until...

"Cloud..." Now, he could understand what she was muttering about.

He continued to listen but no words came. Instead, a smaller yet toned body scooted closer to him and an arm wrapped around his torso. At that moment, he could feel her breath in his neck and now her whispered words were more clear to him. "Don't go away..." She says then instead of the pillow, she clutched his shirt.

He was surprised to feel the tension in her hands but instead of jerking up he gently wrapped his arms around her then rubbing her arms, thinking this would calm her down. The tension in her hands loosened a little and her breathing became steady.

A small smile flashed in his face. He was glad.

_At least now, she's clutching on to me and tomorrow I would tell her that I'm here to stay..._


	6. untitled

"**Untitled"**

**By K.T. Selner**

There's a new guy in town and personally, he didn't like him.

It was the same old routine. He walked into the bar, almost closing time, with a sword strapped on his back, people looks at him with puzzled eyes. Though he didn't care, he does still feel awkward when this time of the day comes.

As usual as ever, Tifa greeted him as she makes drinks for patrons, regulars or not, then he sat at one of the stools on the bar. She would warm up the leftover dinner that she only prepares for the family on the microwave then putting the hot plate in front of him and as expected she would ask him how his day went. Then as expected, he would grunt and say "fine" with a tired voice but tonight… he wasn't asked.

Instead, he was just ignored after Tifa had given him his meal.

_That was odd. _

He heard his stomach rumble that made him let go of the thought.

Usually, while he was eating, he would watch Tifa as much as he loved to in the corner of his eye, making sure that no one would attempt to cross the line—which is, for Cloud, the least was holding her hand.

It was different that night though. There were just a few people, he knows most of them by face but there was one that he had never seen before. And, by the looks of him, he doesn't like him instantly. And it wasn't because he was a trouble maker, it was because, Tifa seem to have a special liking for him.

Tifa never talks to the patrons as open as with this one but they were talking in whispers. It seems that he likes to make jokes though, making Tifa giggle or blush after he whispers something on her ear. She even doesn't talk to one customer for a long time because the others might be thinking that she has favorites but with this one, it seems she doesn't care. She continued to talk with him exchanging unheard words to him.

He continued to eat, as if he doesn't care about what was happening. It didn't last long though, his eyes caught a gesture he least expected.

The man grabbed hold of Tifa's hand.

His hand immediately twitched on the sword in his back but he saw that Tifa didn't pull away, making him confused. Usually, Tifa would never let that happen.

Instead, she was blushing twelve shades of red. "I can't do that." Tifa said softly, seems like embarrassed then glanced at Cloud for a second.

_Now she's blushing? _He thought.

Then, the man pulled her much closer and whispered something in her ear again.

"That, I wouldn't mind doing with you."

_Doing what with him?!_ Now, his feelings changed from confused to fuming. _What the hell are they talking about? _

With that, Cloud stood up from his seat and yanked Tifa away from the man. He grabbed the sides of her face then kissed her… It was the first time that Cloud publicly displayed his affection for Tifa.

When he released her, she looked stunned. He, then, just walked away, trailing up the stairs.

Cloud was sitting on the bed that he and Tifa was sharing for some time now when Tifa entered. He looked at her for a second then bowed his head looking down at the floor.

"So, what was that about?" Tifa asked standing by the dresser with her arms crossed.

"You…were flirting with him as if I wasn't there." He said in his childish voice while looking at his fidgeting hand. "I just reacted…"

"Flirting?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you were, giggling then blushing then giggling." He sighed frustratingly running a hand over his unruly blonde locks.

Unexpectedly, Tifa laughed out loud, tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

"What?" Cloud said facing her.

Tifa walked over to him as she laughed then sat beside him "That wasn't flirting!" She said, and playfully swatted his arm.

"It seems to me it was." He frowned, lowering his head again.

"No, that was just talking about something I don't want you to hear."

"Hmm? So you won't tell me?"

"Do you want to know?"

He nodded.

"Reeaaaalllly?" She said, teasing, raising her eyebrows.

"Tifa…" He said with a tone of warning… He wasn't at his joking mood.

"Well, he said something about taking me to a bar with his friend, Mike." Cloud frowned at her but she continued "but I declined. Then, he asked me to go with him at a spa and that, I said yes."

Honestly, Cloud wanted to say that he don't approve of it but also he doesn't want to sound that he was invading or making decisions for her so he just asked "Can I come with you then?"

"Maybe some other time… just the two of us. Besides, you won't like it when he's coming too."

"Why?"

Tifa chuckled, setting herself onto Cloud's lap thenpinching his cheeks lightly. "You're so ignorant Cloud… He's gay… and he thinks you're hot."


	7. Thingamajig

**A/N: Hey! thanks for the reviews. **

**don't own Cloud and Tifa... even Denzel and Marlene... hihi**

* * *

"**Thingamajig"**

**By katong0032**

"Why?" she asked holding the gift from Cloud.

"No reason, I just want to give you something." Cloud blushed when he got many thanks and hugs from Tifa. The gift was an iPod video with accessories. He knew she would like it. She liked music when they were kids.

That night, Tifa sat in front of the computer for hours to put on songs.

From that day on, he always sees Tifa using it and at night, it was always charging. Tifa was using the gadget everywhere… too much everywhere.

There were times that Marlene came to Cloud complaining that Tifa was inattentive while she got her headphones on and that Tifa didn't let Marlene use the computer as she was still putting on songs. Sometimes, Denzel asked Cloud, "Why does it have to be 'that'?" It was when Tifa was singing her heart out while changing the curtains on the family room, not that her voice isn't beautiful but Denzel was doing his homework and Tifa's voice was echoing all over the house. "It could have been just flowers Cloud, she'll like it the same…" his adopted son added and went upstairs and loudly said his complaints and loud thuds from his feet, Tifa can't hear anyway.

Cloud also was a victim of Tifa's inattentiveness. There was a day that Cloud came home late and saw Tifa still behind the bar counter and wiping glasses. He came from behind and stood two feet away from Tifa's back. He had an explanation of why he was late and why he didn't call. He had a very long apology but Tifa didn't seem to hear him. Just as when he had turned around for the stairs knowing she was mad and not talking to him, Tifa turned around and held an earphone in her hand. "Cloud?" he turned around "Did you just got back? Did you say something?" All he could muster as a response was a shook of his head. He turned around with a sigh of relief.

Other than the issues regarding the gift, Cloud had nothing to complain about, unlike the kids. He was happy as long as she was happy using the gadget. Cloud would randomly see Tifa on different parts of the house while using it. Sometimes on the sofa while reading a book, other times when he got home early and saw Tifa cooking, and one time he saw her on his room, on his window sill, waiting for a shooting star. Those were the events when Cloud stare and adore Tifa like a ghost.

But tonight, he saw her in a different place…

Cloud had late deliveries and had to walk noiselessly on the wooden floor of the hallway. He wouldn't want anyone to wake up but he still checked on his family at least from the door. He came to Tifa's room which was widely open, he was surprised to see Tifa's door like that; she would always close it. She was on her bed, lying on her stomach with an arm under a pillow, which tomorrow will be numb. She wasn't tucked in, her shoes are still beside the bed and her clothes are still the ones she wore that morning. _'She must have tried to reach the bed._' He thought and chuckled a little.

Cloud saw the iPod still on her hand with the headphones on her ears. He sighed, kneeled down to her level and reached a hand to massage her back gently. "Tifa" he said very, very softly. He doesn't want to wake her, he just want to tell her something. "Thank you for everything… I love you…" With that, he fixed her position, laying her properly. He reached for the comforter and placed it over her. He took the iPod away, charged it and left the room.

Even though it didn't reach her ears, he wanted to say that to her for a long time but it took him to buy an expensive gadget just to have the guts.

_Or so he thought…_

_

* * *

_**A/N: R&R guys!**


	8. Promise?

**A/N: Hope this one could bring reviews... Anyway... i'm full of ideas right now but i can't put it into words... I'm still thinking of a theme for a longer story since i have been posting short ones...**

**Don't own FFVII...**

* * *

"**Promise?"**

**By K.T. Selner**

He said that he will be there if ever she was in a pinch. He promised that a long time ago and he always live up with it—a bit late sometimes but still, he would always come.

On the other hand, what will she do if he didn't?

Well, finding out was easy but realizing consequences would be… bloodcurdling.

CRASH

BOOM

BANG

"AAAHHHHHH!"

To Cloud's surprise, that's what he heard when he entered the bar at one in the morning. His tiredness was instantaneously gone when he realized it was coming from the second floor. Quickly, grabbing his sword from his back, he hurried to the stairs thinking that something had happened to Tifa.

As he stepped on the hallway on the second floor, what he saw had him so baffled though.

Tifa was blaring, jumping and apparently… hitting herself with her hands like she was possessed. She didn't notice him at first. It was only when he said "Tifa?" then putting down the sword and carefully walked to towards her.

"GET IT OFF CLOUD!" Tifa screamed louder than ever "I COULD FEEL IT CRAWLING INSIDE MY SHIRT!"

"What is?" Cloud tried to get Tifa to calm down but instead, her strong elbow connected to his nose while she was acting like crazy. Holding his bruised nose, he said "Calm down Teef."

But, she didn't. She swiftly removed her shirt, leaving her with nothing but a bra on, throwing it on the floor and started stomping on it with brutal force.

Then, that was when Cloud saw what Tifa said was crawling inside her shirt: A lizard. It started to run on the metal wall but as Tifa was still panicking, she grabbed Cloud's sword and smack the lizard with it—leaving a major dent on the wall that is shaped like his enormous sword.

Tifa missed though. "Damn!" She muttered. The lizard was nearly on the ceiling now and Tifa, looking up and breathing heavily, was still holding onto Cloud's sword with a fierce fighting stance. As she was about to, again, whack the poor creature, Cloud detained her, capturing her wrist with his hand and causing her to realize that she was holding on to a very heavy weapon.

Her arms failed, letting her drop the sword on the floor and looking at Cloud, mortified.

"Tifa?" Cloud said, his lips showing a slight hint of an amused smile. "It's just a lizard."

"I know what it is, Cloud." She said, scowling and pulling her hand away from him.

"And… you are afraid of it." He chuckled as the words came out.

Tifa glared at him "No! I just don't want it crawling all over me!" She spat out then bent to get her shirt, turned around; trudging to her door and slammed it shut. "And if I ever see it again, I will leave a dent on you because you let it go instead of saving me!" She shouted out from inside of the room.

"What happened?" A sleepy little girl asked Cloud as she peeked out from the other room.

Cloud groaned and without looking at her, he just said "Tell Denzel no more playing with lizards."

Then, as he looked at the dent on the wall… he trembled.

He does not want _that_ to happen to him.

* * *

**A/N: trembling Cloud out of fear... that's new... i got the idea from a friend... hihihihihi**


	9. Fears

**A/N: This was supposed to be a funny fic but... i don't know what happened... it turned out to be a bit dramatic.... Hope you like it! Again, thanks for the readers and reviewers!!!**

**Don't own FFVII**

* * *

**"Fears"**

**By K.T. Selner**

Have you seen you're mom got drunk? Well, I haven't. Of course, she died years ago but I have seen my 'mom figure' drunk and it wasn't pretty.

It was sad.

And what did _he_ do? He promised.

Marlene and I watched—or should I say listened, for the most part— the scene as it happened. It was a night that Cloud had been late to go home without a call. No, it wasn't the time he had Geostigma, it was a couple of months after we got healed.

I think it was passed midnight when it happened. We, Marlene and I, were on our room getting some sleep when we heard the unmistakable roar of Fenrir, splashing water off the side walk. It was raining earlier. We jolted off of our beds and went to see outside the window.

We saw Cloud ran to the door and enter it. We decided to go back to bed and just let him rest for the night. But, there was something that stopped us.

"Tifa!" Cloud's voice echoed through our small house. There was a loud bang from downstairs and by the sound of it. It was shattered bottles.

I was stunned, so was Marlene. _What happened to Tifa? _I pulled Marlene down the hall and into the staircase. We sat in silence not wanting to reveal our undercover work.

We saw Cloud guiding Tifa on one of the booths, letting her sit. She was still holding a shot glass in her hand and a bottle of liquor was on top of the table.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked her gently.

"Drinking."

"Is there something you want to talk about? Is something bothering you?" Cloud put an arm around her shoulder when they were sitting side by side. He would always do this with Tifa—usually when we watch a movie on Friday nights.

Tifa just shook her head then wrapped both arms around Cloud's torso and leaned on his chest. They do that often and for me, seeing my so-called parents get close like this, I find that very fascinating… and sweet. Cloud wasn't like that before we got healed. I think if this event happened while he was still sick, he would just pass by Tifa and ignore her.

"So what's this about?" Cloud said, grabbing the shot glass out of Tifa's hand. I, too, waited for an answer but nothing came.

Instead, Marlene was the one who spoke softly, "What's wrong with Tifa?"

I shrugged. "I don't know Marlene." I was wondering the same thing but I have no near answer to it. I see Tifa everyday and by the smiles she gives us, she looks just as fine so what else is there in the back of her mind that worries her?

The sound of footsteps coming to the stairs had made us jump. Cloud had Tifa being carried in his arms. She must have passed out already. Cloud saw us, stopped on the steps and gave us a tired smile.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?"

Marlene and I looked up to him. I answered "We heard you come in."

"Go back to bed." Seriously, sometimes when Cloud had that staid tone, it scared me.

Of course, we followed him. I stood up and guided Marlene down the hallway to our room while Cloud brought Tifa to her room across us. I saw him lay Tifa gently on the bed. He sighed sadly after he removed some of Tifa's hair out of her face. He looked so tired and I could see that his tiredness isn't because of his work but it was because of Tifa. Maybe it frustrates him that he couldn't make her happy or live up to his words. Maybe like us kids, we don't really understand Tifa well because of the mask she wore every single day. I know—we all know—that she keeps her feelings deep inside for us not to notice her burdens.

Sometimes, I wonder; _when will Tifa snap?_

Cloud left Tifa in her room and went to his.

Marlene was asleep on her bed and I went to my bed and pulled the covers over me. I was just about to fall asleep when Cloud entered our room.

"Denzel?" He whispered.

I opened my eyes. Cloud walked towards my bed sat on the edge. He was already dressed for bed with his pajamas that has little Chocobos printed on it and a white shirt. He looked down on his hands, his eyes—teary. I have never seen Cloud so defeated.

"Did something happen earlier?" He asked.

I shook my head. Nothing has had happened today. I thought it was as normal like the previous days. I looked at him. He was thinking but I can't see what. Maybe he was thinking that he isn't doing everything right and it worries him that he wasn't living up to Tifa's expectations.

_That was his worst fear._

But, maybe that was why Tifa was drinking. _Is she expecting something from Cloud?_ I doubt that. All I know is that Tifa just wants Cloud to be here with us… with her.

He nodded then reaches out to ruffle my hair. "Go back to sleep. I'll make things alright."

I don't know why he said it but I knew that this was about our made-up family. To him, it was his duty to make everything be safe and sound.

When he exited the room he didn't go to his room—he went to Tifa. I heard soft incomprehensible mumbles then some sounds of sheets being fixed. I knew Cloud had lain down beside Tifa.

From my bed, that was nearest the door, I could hear them talking.

"How can I make everything alright Tifa?"

"Everything is fine Cloud."

"Then, why are you crying?"

"I just… I feel so alone." That hurt me a little. We are always here. _Can't she see?_

"You're not. I'm here. The kids are here."

"I know… I just…"

"I'm not going to leave Tifa."

"I know… I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm… paranoid. I don't want to be bothered by this…"

"Then don't be… you're much stronger than this… I know… but if you don't then I'll be here to remind you. Remember?" Cloud said then "Now, sleep."

"I don't want to sleep… Every time I sleep I would dream of the past… and worst of all… I saw you leaving again." So that was what's bothering her. She was having dreams of Cloud leaving again.

_That was her worst fear._

"That won't happen." Cloud's staid voice echoed. His tone telling Tifa—me, as well—that he was sure of it.

I thought it was already over—that they had already fallen asleep but after a few moments I heard Tifa's soft voice again.

"Cloud?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Don't let me go."

"I won't. I don't want to. I'll always be here, holding on to what we have."

"Thank you…"

And, that he did. He always did… for us… for her especially.

* * *

**Hope you like this one... it's not what i planned but i think it turned out to be good, right? Tell me! Please review... if you want... **

**BTW... I have read the revised edition of the Case of Tifa. Some minor changes but it tells more clearly about Cloud and Tifa's relationship. thanks to the sites that has been posting translations of OTWTAS**

"Because this time it will be together with you, Tifa."

_"Haven't I always been together with you?"_

_"What I mean is kind of different."_ (Cloud) So mushey and so straight forward, isn't it?


	10. No More Lessons

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews... loved them! but i wish i have more.... continue reading!!! hihihi!**

**BTW... I'll post one chapter a week from now on... Request a story if you like... but don't hate me if you don't like it... Cheers:) **

** anyway... I'm trying to write a alternate universe multi chap fic about CLOTI! hihi!**

* * *

"**No More Lessons"**

**By K.T. Selner**

I was teaching the kids on how to defend themselves for weeks now and for me it was getting along pretty well. It started because, one time, a newcomer in town had made trouble in the bar causing Tifa to be pissed.

Of course, I got mad. He crossed the line. He touched Tifa… where, you say? In the butt, I tell you. It was intentional. I saw him squeeze it and Tifa seemed to about to react on it but… Quickly, I grabbed him on the neck and shove him out of the bar roaring "If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will hunt you down and kill you."

Yeah, I know. It wasn't the most original threat but it works, right? He didn't come back after what happened.

That was when Denzel asked me to lecture him how to fight. He said he wanted to defend the family too—just like I'm doing.

Marlene joined in as well but for her though… I don't think I'm going to teach her anymore.

* * *

It was a normal night with normal customers. I was sitting on the bar stool beside Denzel while we ate our favorite dinner, Korean barbecue. Tifa was, as usual, preparing orders while Marlene takes orders from the usual patrons.

As normal as I wanted it to be, I continued munching on my food when I heard someone entered the bar with a loud bang from the door. That caused Tifa to look at me. In her eyes I could tell that I should watch the punk who had just entered.

I quickly looked behind me. I saw the man was big… yeah right. He was wearing sleeveless top and grungy old pants with boots that was dirty. He sat on the stool nearest Denzel and at once, I gestured him to switch places with me.

"Hey there, chickie." He greeted Tifa.

I rolled my eyes. Lame line.

"What will it be sir?" Tifa answered professionally.

"How about… you sit here beside me?" He said tapping the stool on his right.

I squinted at him—pissed.

Tifa glanced at me, shaking her head, silently saying 'Don't'

"I don't think so…" Tifa said then continued to place drinks on a tray. She passed by the man and headed to a table near the door.

The man ogled her predatorily. "Whew! What a babe!" He announced.

He must have noticed that I was glaring at him he said to me "You got a problem?"

I didn't react. He looked again at Tifa… staring at her chest?

As Tifa was about to come back from giving the orders, the man pulled her forcefully on her wrist that made her drop the tray and stumble on her feet.

Of course, by instinct, I was about to punch the guy in the face but someone beat me.

I saw Marlene punch him in the… well… Let's just say I winced, sympathizing with the pain he was feeling.

Everybody in the bar was shocked, even Tifa had her eyes and mouth wide open on the event that just occurred.

The man was kneeling and blaring in pain when Marlene spat out, staring at the guy angrily "Next time, if you want to order don't be rude or else, I might rip _it _out!"

I dropped my head on my hand. _Where the heck has she gotten that? Maybe Cid or Yuffie or Barret?_ _Does she even know what '_it'_ means?_

I looked at the boy next to me. He was looking at me too.

I saw a question in his eyes right at that moment and I think I have the same question too.

_What are we now? Useless?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Out of the blue,.. i really want to share my thoughts about the revised Case of Tifa.... Well if you haven't read it, read it already! it's a must! i think it gives us more light on what Cloud really feels for Tifa... He really did pursue her. **

**If you guys have read it... your thoughts?**


	11. OUr CLoud

**A/n: Wazzup people! here's my update for this week. this is dedicated to Tifa's bday... oh well, i'm kinda late for that... but whatever. HAppy cday TIfa...(May 3) by the way! thanks to all who reviewed namely... BloodxRed, MoriMemento, Amu123 (I really liked your review BTW), Bmonti, GettinHotWithJC(Have you read the revised Case of Tifa?), kitsune13, 1080...**

_ok, so i read the translation of the Case of the Lifestream just yesterday and wow! it really was something to read but kinda short though.... anyway... the translation did make a fuss... i think it stated that Cloud was Aerith's koibito or something and in the comments in that site...whew... let's just say the the debate was ON about the love triangle! it's really funny! hahaha! oh well. __i really think people should stop debating about this. in any way, we all know who's ended up with who right? i mean after the movie and with all the stuff that has been said on the compilation. i mean i love aerith too... and fans who love her just as much as i do should just be happy that she was paired up with Zack! yeah! for me, Zack is way hotter and manly and more fun than Cloud anyway.. Hahahaha! and their love story was better narrated too (In CC). _

_Oh well, here's a Cloti for you... well not really... just their little family... _

**_I don't own anything people! just the plot..._**

* * *

"**Our Cloud"**

**By K.T. Selner**

_**He is Cloud Strife.**_

I met up with Denzel after my last class in front of his classroom. We were both having invites to play with the other kids but we declined. We want to go home already. It was Cloud's day off and it would be great if we spend the afternoon with him.

We ran through the hallway with the other kids who were excited to go home too but when we reached the big wooden doors, which is the main entrance to the school, Denzel stopped and that made me bump on to his back. I peeked over his shoulder to see what made him.

I saw Cloud. He was leaning his back on the oversized bike, Fenrir, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his most normal clothes which are his black shirt that says 'CHOCOBO HEAD' printed in yellow paint, his big cargo pants and his black rubber shoes.

I never thought Cloud would wear that shirt that Yuffie got for him during the holidays. Maybe he hasn't done his laundry that's why he was forced to wear this one. Seeing Cloud like that made me smile. By the looks of Cloud, he should have been wearing coat and tie, like the Turks, and not a stupid shirt. He should have been driving a sports car and not a bulky and odd motorcycle.

Oh well, that's Cloud.

_**He's unusual.**_

Cloud gestured for us to hurry when he saw us. He must have been waiting for an hour there just to surprise us. When we reached him, he grabbed our small backpacks and slung it over his shoulder.

It looked weird. He should be carrying swords, he does, but seeing him with a backpack was like seeing Nanaki completely bald.

Denzel hopped onto the Fenrir and Cloud helped me to get on. It was so cool when we ride the Fenrir. Denzel and I yelled "whooohooo!" when Cloud sped off the street. Tifa didn't like the idea, that's why we didn't tell her.

I bet it's the only secret Cloud keeps from Tifa.

I bet too that most parents wouldn't like their children to ride on a motorcycle that's so big and heavy and full of deadly swords but that's Cloud.

_**He's the coolest. **_

I thought we were going straight home but we stopped on the shopping district of Edge, parking on the space provided for shoppers.

"Why are we here Cloud?" Denzel asked him as he jumped off the bike before Cloud did.

"Tifa asked me to buy something at the grocery." He answered then helped me to get off.

Still the backpacks on his shoulder, Cloud held out his hand for me to hold while we walk. Of course, he just let Denzel to walk on his own.

It was kinda awkward though, with Cloud. I mean, a lot of girls looks at him (I know Tifa sees it too and she's getting jealous every time.) and he should be taking advantage of that and holding hands with beautiful girls—not with children. But, I guess that's not what Cloud wants. He only holds hands with me and secretly with Tifa. _As if we don't see it!_

"Do you want something to eat?" Cloud asked us with a big grin on his face. I bet behind that grin he wanted to eat something too that he saw on the street.

"Ice cream!" I yelled. Denzel agreed with me.

"That's what I had in mind too." Cloud said. I knew that this was his way of showing that he truly cares for us. He spoils us. He would always agree to what we want even though Tifa would not approve of it.

As we walked to the ice cream shop, he motioned us to sit at a table outside of the shop. It has a rainbow colored umbrella.

"What flavor?" Cloud asked us before as he placed the bags on one chair.

"Vanilla!"

"Pistachio!"

Denzel and I shouted excitedly.

"I'll go buy then. Stay here. Don't go anywhere. Don't talk to strangers."

That's what he always says to us when he leaves us even if it will take just a few minutes. Oh well, that's how Cloud takes care of us.

_**He's very considerate.**_

After a few moments, he came back with three cones of ice cream.

Again, hand in hand we walked through the streets. Cloud already finished his ice cream after a few minutes. Denzel on the other hand started to run and peek on some stores that he like and I just walked with Cloud—finishing my ice cream while skipping. I wasn't aware of that someone was about to bump on me until…

"Oohhh!" I said as the ice cream drops on the man's foot.

"Hey! Watch it!" The man glared at me with irritated eyes.

"Why don't _you_ watch it?" Cloud's tone was serious. He had his cold glower on the man.

I don't know why but the man just scurried off after.

"Are you alright?" Cloud bent to my level to look at me.

"I wasn't hurt." I said with a smile.

"Good… 'Cause if you are…" He hesitated at his words then sighed. I knew that sigh. He uses that to calm his nerves when he was feeling annoyed. He stood up then grasps my hands more firmly and that showed me how Cloud would save me from harm.

_**He's overprotective.**_

"Cloud! Marlene!" Denzel came running to us. "What happened?"

"My ice cream fell." I said sadly.

Finally, we reached the grocery store. It just took us a few minutes to get the things that Tifa wanted and to pay for it over the counter.

Dark clouds were covering Edge after we left the store. Cloud says it might rain so we ran. It just took us a few minutes to get back to Fenrir and ride it back home.

The three of us entered the Seventh Heaven just seconds before the rain fell. We were lucky. If we were soaked and dripping with rain, Tifa would have been mad at Cloud. And that means Cloud would be apologizing until Tifa forgives him. Though, we all know that Tifa will forgive him as soon as he says he's sorry.

"What took you so long?" Tifa asked as Cloud put the grocery things on the counter. Denzel and I sat on the table nearest the stairs waiting for our dinner.

Cloud scratches the back of his head. I would always giggle when he shows this habit of his.

"You let them eat ice cream, no?" Tifa said with a smile.

He nodded shyly. Honestly, with Tifa, Cloud will always be defeated. He could never lie or keep secrets from her. That's how well Tifa knows Cloud.

"Thanks Cloud." She says when she reached for the things in the bag. "Could you do me another favor?"

"Sure."

"I made Baked Macaroni. Could you get it in the oven and start setting the table?" Tifa said. She was busy with orders at the moment.

Cloud, on the other hand, does what she asked him to do. Setting the table and getting us ready for dinner.

"Tifa." Cloud softly called her for dinner but since it was a busy night she said that she would eat after she was done with all the patrons. Cloud agrees but I know he don't like it when Tifa pushed herself in her work. Instead, he just watches her at the corners of his eyes while he silently admires her. I don't know what's wrong with him—I bet he could stare at her for hours without blinking. He could just tell her how he feels, right?

I think it's not that hard but maybe that's how Cloud is.

_**He's silent.**_

After we ate dinner, Denzel and I went up to our room to do our homework and watch T.V. while waiting for lights out. It wasn't that long when Cloud went up to our room to help us prepare for bed. Maybe Tifa was still busy with patrons.

Cloud stayed for a while in our room watching T.V. I think he was waiting for Tifa until it was time to close the bar. I know he would always help her with that.

I think I was too sleepy the time when Cloud left our room. When he did, I gave in into a peaceful slumber.

I don't know what time it was but something woke me up. I was feeling thirsty. Denzel was talking in his sleep again. I walked out of the room to get a glass of water downstairs. I noticed that a light was still open in the kitchen. I thought I was lucky that Tifa or Cloud forgot because I don't like to run to the switch when it's dark. But, when I almost reached the landing on the first floor, what I saw made me smile.

It was the moment when Cloud finally kisses Tifa.

And that proves it.

_**He's in-love.**_

And so is she.

* * *

**A/N: So? HOw was it? Is it good? hehehe! Anyway... please read and review fellas!**

**wait sometime next week for the new chap! hihihi! i already have an idea in mind... .. hihi... **


	12. As good as

**A/N: this is just a drabble i wrote after i realized that sleep isn't what i needed. whew.. this is quite short...hope you like it...**

**thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.. kitsune13(yeah, i agree with you, Cloud's family in ACC was adorable. i mean, how cute was it to see all the members of his family ride fenrir! especially the scene with Marlene... that was heartfelt and very very cute... for a hero, Cloud's excruciatingly sweet, really. hihi!), GettinHotWithJC (well, hope you like to hug this one too...)**

**disclaimer: don't own characters... **

* * *

"**As good as"**

**By K.T. Selner (3/10/09)**

Cloud entered the bar knowing that the residents of his home was already fast asleep. He called in earlier to let them know that he would be late due to weather problems. Anyway, as he was about to enter his door he heard silent sobs from the kids' room. He peeked first before fully entering the room.

"Marlene?" He softly asked.

Cloud saw Marlene's form shuffled under the covers. As he passed Denzel's bed he noticed that the kid was twisted in a quite painful position—he laid him properly without waking him up.

He turned to Marlene. Obviously, she was awake and hiding her sobs.

Sitting at the edge of the bed near the headboard, he gently pushed away Marlene's comforter. Marlene quickly curled up to her pillow; she trembled as she controlled her soft whimpers.

Cloud placed a hand on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I miss daddy." Marlene muttered under the pillow.

Cloud sighed. He didn't know what to say. For a moment there he regretted that he acknowledged the cries from the bedroom. That and the fact that he was so exhausted—but of course, he wouldn't let anyone in his family cry even if the reason was just as simple as 'missing someone'. He wanted to comfort her. Instead of saying anything, he lay down on his side, beside Marlene. He pulled her lightly to an embrace and slowly rubbed her back.

When he felt that Marlene's crying gradually turn to a stop, he turned to his back and let Marlene snuggle under right his arm.

"Do you want to see him?" Cloud whispered.

Marlene shook her head "I don't want to disturb him when he's busy. Besides, I don't have time to visit him. I have school."

For a little girl, Marlene does have reasonable justification of what was going on around. She was strong enough to push aside her feelings and not to push what she wants when she knows it's not a necessity. Cloud was proud of her about that and because of that he came to a quick decision.

"You know what? I'll ask Tifa to close the bar on the weekend so that we can all visit him." Cloud suggested.

"But…" Marlene softly protested. "You have work, right?"

"Well, if it's for you, it's no problem. I'll just have to work more hours next week."

"But…"

"No buts. I want you to be happy. Like I said before, it's my turn to be there for you. Remember?"

Marlene snuggled more closely to Cloud's side. "Thanks Cloud." In return, Cloud wrapped his right arm around the little girl's shoulder, "You're as good as daddy, you know. At least you don't have a gun as your hand."

With that, Cloud was lulled to a deep sleep with a satisfied heart.

He knew that he did the right thing.

* * *

**R&R people! **


	13. What makes her Snap

**A/N: so this is, once again, a drabble that's just pops into my head everytime i didn't get much sleep. it's kinda related to me... well, i hope you like it. hehe! Be sure to leave reviews though! **

**Little hearts to the readers... hihi! thanks to the people who have included this story in their alerts and/or favorites**

**Oh! hey kitsune13, love your reviews. keep them juicy and meaty. thanks!**

* * *

"**What makes her Snap"**

**By K.T. Selner (3/13/09)**

Creaking…

That's what she'd been hearing. It didn't bother her at first but since the blasted thing had been regularly used, gradually it's deteriorating and for weeks now, Tifa Lockheart didn't get much of a good night's sleep.

Yeah, surely, in the beginning she liked it that she had been hearing it. It had assured her that her Chocobo head savior had indeed returned to their home. But, as of the moment, since the noise had been driving her insane, somehow—just a little part of her— wished that he would run away again.

She had tried so many ways just to keep the noise out of her head. She tried sinking beneath her sheets and pillows; she tried to cover her ears with cotton or worse, she tried to sleep in the uncomfortable couch on the living room but no avail, the creaking noise could still be heard. If only Cloud would sleep peacefully and not shuffle on his bed too much.

Tifa thought she should find a solution fast, before it really gets on her nerves.

Morning came, the sound had gone and that's the cue that she's supposed to get up too. Hopefully when the other residents of Seventh Heaven would have gone out for school and work she could get at least an hour of undisturbed sleep.

Well, maybe.

Groggily, Tifa went out of her room to go to the bathroom, only to find a fully dressed Cloud, ready for work facing the bathroom mirror and was fixing his unruly hair.

"Good morning, Tifa." Cloud said casually.

It isn't the best morning and Tifa was groggier than usual. With that, she had a tendency that her thoughts would run out of her mouth without giving it permission. "What's so good about the morning when you didn't have a good night's sleep?" She muttered as she passed by Cloud.

Tifa pulled her pajama shorts and underwear down to pee. She didn't mind that Cloud was just a foot away from her. They were so used to that.

"Are you alright, Teef?" Cloud asked with concern—he didn't want Tifa to be sick. He didn't look at her as he was still fixing his hair.

Tifa replied with a mumbled 'yeah, yeah' and that assured Cloud that she wasn't sick—just pissed. At what, that he didn't know.

"Tifa, I'm gonna get going. I'll be a bit late tonight." Cloud said while putting his special comb on the cabinet.

_How late?_ Tifa thought. _If only he would be really late tonight, maybe, just maybe, I could get some sleep. _

"I have to buy something." Cloud added.

_New bed. Please!_

The time Cloud arrived; it isn't that late—just after a few minutes after nine.

"Tifa, I'm home." He announced as he entered at the back door. He knew that Tifa would still be in the bar serving patrons.

As he passed by the living room, he noticed Marlene and Denzel were sleeping on the couch, properly tucked.

"Tifa?" Cloud went to the bar. Tifa was still preparing drinks of the few customers.

"You're back?" Tifa asked gladly but somehow upset.

"You didn't hear me come in?"

She didn't have to answer that.

"Why are the kids sleeping on the couch?"

"Oh that…" She hesitated answering a bit. "Uh… they were playing something earlier… uh… like a camping game…" She lied. The truth was that the kids asked her for them to sleep there to have the good night's sleep they wanted. They have been hearing the creaking sounds too.

"Oh… should I carry them up?"

Tifa stiffened. "No… just let them sleep there."

* * *

Creaking…

Creaking…

_Ugh!_

_Can't he roll over and fall out of that freakin' bed?_

She felt so tired, so exhausted, so frustrated and so… wanted to burn—better yet, smash the damn thing into pieces.

Tifa tried to calm herself and not to burst out of anger towards Cloud who she knew was innocently unaware that his bed was making noise when he moves so often. She tried… well not hard enough though.

"That's it!" Tifa roared. She hopped out of bed and infuriatingly walked towards Cloud's room. She almost kicked the door down but controlled herself. It isn't Cloud's fault that the cheap bed was so worn out. Maybe he didn't even know that it was.

"Cloud!"

He stirred. Another creaking noise made its way on the silent room.

"Cloud! Wake up." Tifa poked Cloud on his side.

"Wha..? Tifa?" Cloud said woozily. He wondered why a fuming Tifa was waking him up in the middle of the night.

"Get up!" She howled.

Of course, Cloud did. He sat up and swung his legs over to the side of the bed.

"Come on!" Tifa pulled Cloud out of his bed, through the hallway and into her room. She pushed him on her bed and lay him down—gently but yet there's a bit of firmness and hurry in it.

Tifa pulled the comforter over him and crawled under it, curling up beside the puzzled Cloud. She shifted to find her perfect position which is to snuggle to Cloud's side, putting her head on the curve of his shoulder while embracing her smallest pillow.

"Uh… Tifa…" Cloud whispered "You know, if you wanted me to sleep here, you should've just asked."

"Shush Cloud. I'm trying to get some sleep." She shifted again to find herself snuggling very closely to Cloud. "Your stupid creaking bed is driving me crazy."

Cloud was surprised. _You knew about that_. _It's driving me crazy too, every time I move it makes noises. _

"And your solution is this?"

"Yes…" She said decisively "…and you're going to sleep here until you buy yourself a new bed."

With that, Cloud smiled contentedly to himself as he put his arm around Tifa— finally getting the sleep she wanted.

He really liked her solution—very, very much.

Cloud regretted what he did earlier though. Maybe he should've never paid for an early delivery or better yet… He shouldn't have bought a new bed after all.

**_please leave reviews!_**


	14. Nighttime Stories

**dON'T own FFVII**

* * *

"**Nighttime Stories"**

**K.T. Selner (3/15/09)**

_This is a story of how a certain brunette barmaid deals with the troubles at night, which she didn't hate. She likes it; not only it gives her security; it gives her a feeling that she belonged to a family. _

_Her family. _

_A family, even though made up, will definitely make it through thick and thin till the end of time. _

_**1. Marlene: the girl who's almost like a daughter. **_

"Tifa?" the little girl said in a whisper.

The woman who's, minutes ago, had been asleep stirred and groaned a bit before completely turning her body towards the voice who said her name. She blinked her eyes, adjusting to the darkness with slight moonlight from her bedroom window.

"Marlene?" She says when she focused her sight on the girl who's wearing her pajamas with an arm wrapped on a Chocobo stuffed toy.

"Can I sleep here, Tifa?"

It wasn't the first time that this had happened. Once in a while, Tifa would be disturbed in her sleep not only by Marlene but also by the others who had been in her living in her home.

Tifa moved her body to her left to give some space to Marlene. She welcomed the little girl in her bed by raising her comforter.

Marlene smiled before she crawled beside Tifa. She snuggled her body to Tifa's larger frame with her back facing Tifa.

Tifa sighed inwardly after Marlene has settled the position she liked.

"Uh Tifa…" Marlene whispered, "You aren't lonely anymore right?"

She was glad she had someone to embrace that night. She wasn't lonely anymore but sometimes hugging a person instead of a lifeless pillow does give her enough security not to be bothered by dreams that were unpleasant.

"Why would you say I am?" Tifa whispered back.

"I didn't say you are… I just wanna know…"

"I'm not lonely Marlene." She assured her, embracing her tightly. "By the way Marlene, I've noticed that you've woke me up in the middle of the night for three nights this week. Why is that? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Denzel snores loudly." Marlene murmured "And, when he does I always want to go to the bathroom and when I come out the lights are turned off in the hallway. I have to run there and I'm kinda scared walking back. You're room is much closer."

"I'm sorry about Denzel. At least we know he's well." Tifa giggled on the honesty of the little girl "And, I'll tell Cloud not to close the light on the hall."

"Yeah, thanks Tifa…" Marlene finally settled in Tifa's embrace with a smile.

_**2. Denzel— the boy who waits for his idol.**_

A thud from the other room—Tifa heard it alright. She thought that it was Cloud dragging again his dead beat body to his bed. She wanted to get out of bed to make sure that he makes it but as she was about to pull the covers away, her door creaked. She stiffened for a moment but as she saw the little boy's frame peeking through, she called. "Denzel?"

Denzel saw Tifa's gesture to come in and he did. He slowly walked towards her bed and stopped when he was a foot away.

"What's wrong?" Tifa blearily said as she twisted her body to face Denzel.

The boy shook his head "Cloud's not here yet…?" it sounded like a question yet he knows the answer.

"Oh…" Tifa immediately thought about Cloud and remembered something. "Oh… yeah, he called in earlier to say that he's going to be back tomorrow morning…" Tifa looked at her clock, 2:19 am. "…well, later I guess. Fenrir had a problem."

Denzel nodded murmuring "Oh."

"Is there something you wanted to say to him?" Tifa asked. She was used to passing the message from Denzel to Marlene then Marlene to her then from her to Cloud. But, as of now, it seemed that the message is quite important that Denzel wanted to say it directly to Cloud.

"Ummm…" Denzel bowed his head.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Denzel shyly looked up at Tifa "It's not that I didn't want to tell you. I just want to talk about it with Cloud first."

Tifa wondered what it is about. She shook that thought, Cloud will tell her about it anyway. She's sure.

"Okay."

"Uh… Tifa…" Denzel whispered.

Tifa knew what he's going to ask. The fears in the boy's eyes were glinting in the dark. She pushed her comforter away and sat up facing Denzel "He'll be back, Denzel. Don't worry."

"I just…" For a moment there, he sounded like Cloud. Tifa knew that tone of hesitation. The one that sounded so unsure.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled Denzel to an embrace. "He'll come back." She said assuring not only Denzel but herself as well.

To her surprise, Denzel returned the embrace. "Thank you Tifa…"

With that, Tifa let him go and said "You'll see him when you wake up. Go back to bed now."

Denzel nodded and walked out of the room. "Don't turn the lights off in the hall." Tifa added.

_**3. Cloud— her hero who's in distress.**_

Tifa was dragging herself up the stair, into the hallway and into the bathroom at the end of it. She was so exhausted after a day of work especially this night that the bar was rented for a grown-up party. She just wants to have a bath then crash into her bed.

She instinctively looked at the children's bedroom to check whether they asleep after she finished washing up. Then, as she turned facing the wide open door across, Cloud was on his way out of the room.

"You look drained, Tifa." He noted with concern as he cupped Tifa's cheek gently.

Tifa smiled wearily "I am… I'm going to bed now."

"Good. Sweet dreams Tifa." Cloud said then kissed Tifa's forehead. Even though Cloud usually does that, it still gives her a shiver up her spine. She would always want him to do that. If only Cloud would take it up to the next level.

As Tifa was about to close her door and Cloud was about to brush his teeth when she remembered something to tell him.

"Cloud…" He looked at her "Denzel wants to talk to you about something. I think it's important. Could you make time?"

He just nodded and put his toothbrush in his mouth.

Tifa, again, remembered something when she almost closed her door. "Another thing Cloud, don't turn off the lights in the hall, Marlene goes to the bathroom in the middle of the night."

Cloud muffled an okay between his brushing.

Finally, Tifa was in her bed. She felt relieved and relaxed. She curled up on her side, finding her favored spot and embraced her pillow tightly.

What seemed like only minutes of sleeping was disturbed when she heard her door opening and closing subtly. Her mind was a fog when she twisted her body to turn and face her door. To her surprise, wide mako eyes were glinting in the dark, staring at her. There was fear and sadness in it.

"I woke you up. Sorry. Just go back to sleep." Cloud whispered as he stood a foot away from Tifa's bed.

Though she wanted to ask what was wrong, her exhausted body just went back to its previous position and her eyes shut in an instant. She didn't know exactly what was happening but she felt her bed shift weight and warm arms slowly wrapped around her waist from behind.

She knew those arms. It didn't make her wake up—it made her more comfortable. She could feel warm breath on the back of her neck and that made her stir a bit. She twisted her head to look behind only to see blonde spikes. Cloud's face was hidden behind her shoulder.

"I had a bad dream." Cloud's voice was muffled through her hair.

Tifa was listening even though her eyes were screaming sleep. "And you want to talk about this now?" She didn't want to sound rude but it was her fatigue that makes her say things almost offensively.

A nod was only the answer Tifa received. Not yet fully awake, she tried to lie on her back but the arms wrapped around her tightened.

"You're not going to leave me, right?"

With that, she popped her eyes open. _Is that his dream? _"I don't think that's on my list of priorities, Cloud."

"I want you to know that when I left, all I think about is how're you… that's why I can't throw away my phone. You're voice was the reason I kept believing that I could find a cure and with that I'll be coming home to you. I'm so sorry that I left. I'll never do that again. Ever. I can't live… without you, Tifa."

Tifa felt Cloud's arms tightened more around her. With his face buried in her shoulder, she could feel tears flowing out of his eyes. "Cloud…" She wanted to comfort him, to tell that she already forgiven him for the millionth time; to tell him that everything is fine… that's she's here not because she needed to but because she wanted to but he cut her off when he sobbingly told her…

"I know… You already forgave me but I want to make it up to you—every day. If only I'd do it right but I have no idea how. I'm afraid, Tifa—afraid that you'll leave me because maybe you still hate me or you can't deal with me anymore. You're much too stronger than me—maybe too strong to just let me go—if you really wanted to."

"You're wrong Cloud…" Now fully awake, Tifa managed to lie on her back to look at Cloud—who buried half of his face on the pillow. With his eyes closed, she cupped his face with her hand and gently wiped his tears away with her thumb then said "I'm not strong."

Hearing her words and feeling her hand on his face, Cloud slowly opened his eyes wanting to gaze in those lovely brown eyes. "Yeah, you are."

Now, staring intently at each other, Tifa continued rubbing his cheek, gently easing him away from his burden. She wanted to tell him what exactly she thought about what he said and she will let him know… now.

"I'm not strong enough to leave you."

Cloud lowered his eyes. He was relieved and happy that it made the corners of his mouth lift to a small smile. He knew she wasn't lying to him but he wanted assurance. He wanted to make sure that he heard right. "You won't?"

"I won't. Never." Finally, Cloud's heart was at ease. Hearing exactly what he wants made him satisfied. He knew that she was telling the truth. His Tifa would never lie to him.

Tifa smiled "Now…" She tapped his cheek playfully and brushed her lips against his for a few seconds. "…go back to sleep…" she said then reverted back to her previous position and embraced her pillow again. Feeling that the arms wrapped around her were slowly leaving her, she caught Cloud's hand and pulled him back. "I said go back to sleep—not go back to _your _bed."

Embracing Tifa once again, Cloud's heart melted. This is something he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He wanted to be with Tifa… _his_ Tifa.

_So, this is her family, their family. Maybe there isn't naming of mom and dad or daughter and son or what surname to use but Tifa Lockheart loves this family. She cares for it with her whole heart. She would kill just for it to be alright. And, this is all she ever wanted and how she wanted it to be. _

_

* * *

__**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**_


	15. 5:37 am

**A/N: Error! Writer's block! it's been days! i hope this ends soon. i hate not to write anything... i just don't have inspiration to write...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...**

* * *

"**5:37 am"**

**By K.T. Selner**

The buzzing sound of his phone under his pillow that echoed in his ear had caused him to jerk up in his sleep just like every morning. Still, half asleep and exhausted from yesterday's work, the spiky blonde haired swordsman groaned as he slipped his hands under the pillows, finding the source of the sound. Grabbing the little gadget, he lifts it up to his face and tried opening his eyes to look at the time.

5:00 am

Blearily, he sat up, eyes half closed, dragged his body, sleepily, out of his room towards the direction of the brunette barmaid who needs to be woken up too.

"Tifa." He said woozily while he rubbed his eyes of sleep and yawned as he walked towards his lady-love's bed.

"Tifa." He repeated as woozily as before. And, as always, he would pull the covers off of her, wishing he would sleep more beside her until her own alarm would buzz. The woman in her navy blue pajamas curled into a smaller ball as she felt cold morning air through the thin silk garment covering her pale body.

He crawled beside her, shifting the weight of her bed as he finds the perfect position to wrap his arms around her waist.

They would stay put like this until…

The loud ringing of the brunette barmaid's alarm clock from the nightstand had caused her to forcedly open her eyes a little.

5:30 am

The time didn't alarm her, it wasn't her time to wake up, but the light snoring she hears from behind her did. The man embracing her should be up by this time.

"Cloud." She whispered then nudged the arm that was around her. "Cloud. Wake up."

The man beside her stirred a little then mumbled "Five more minutes."

Just like every morning, she successfully unwrapped herself to the warm hold around her. She yawned then sat up; stretching her arms above her only to be dragged back to bed as strong arms once again captures her waist. She was pulled into a tight cuddle while being rubbed gently on the back and hearing the contented sigh of the man who had given her the sweetest mornings.

It was sweet indeed, for every morning, at around 5:37 am, after that same hug, she would be gazing at sleepy blue eyes and once again be captured; not only in an embrace, but to a gentle good morning kiss.

"Good morning, Tifa."

* * *

**Hope u like my writer's block drabble... whew... hard enough... hope you do leave reviews too... **


	16. Typical

**A/n: So, i still haven't got my head straight at the moment but, well, i finally have something... i hope... it's still a drabble... **

**to kitsune13 (you reviewed quickly, i think after a few minutes after i posted the last. thnx for that.), Bmonti and vx-Luna-xv thnx for the reviews.**

**To all readers: keep on reading! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII...**

* * *

"**Typical"**

**By K.T. Selner (5/20/2009)**

"Cloud!" Tifa called the chocobo haired swordsman while putting homemade cheese and ham sandwiches on a picnic basket then some boxed juices and two bottles of beer. She closed it up and placed it on a table near the front door.

"Cloud!" She called again as she sat a stool facing the bar, tapping her fingers while she waited for the rest of the family.

Now, that the peace was back in the world and them—their little makeshift family—is coping to the normality like ordinary people and not as heroes, they too, thought that it would be nice to be doing some of the normal things to do as a family once in a while—that is, this time: a picnic.

Since Cloud was back again, guilt free and blissful, he insisted that the Strife family—as he calls it, nowadays—should have at least two or three holidays a month. Where, he said that no one is allowed not to come and by that he means it's an obligation. Cloud liked spending time with the family, he knew the kids will grow up and what best time to spend with them is when they are still incapable expanding their horizons. He knew, slowly and surely, he and Tifa would have to let them go, someday.

Tifa heard excited footsteps running down the hall from upstairs. She stood up to walk towards the landing of the stairs, facing Marlene, fully dressed with a sleeveless pink shirt and white shorts, who at the moment slowly skipping down two steps at a time (which she tells that it's the imitation of Cloud hurrying up when he was late for work).

"Hi Tifa!" Marlene jumped unexpectedly into Tifa's arms with giggles.

"Hello Marlene!" Tifa caught her, spinning around playfully then kissing the little girl on the cheek and sitting her down on top of the bar.

Cloud appeared downstairs followed by Denzel after a few minutes with a soccer ball in hand. Both were wearing plain shirts and cargo shorts ready for a game of soccer. Cloud bought the ball to teach Denzel, though the little boy didn't ask for it. Cloud just wanted some father-son play time.

"Ready to go?" Tifa asked them; all nodded excitedly after picking up her set of keys.

They didn't use Fenrir when they had a holiday. Tifa, who insisted on buying a truck, had her way of reasoning to Cloud that they needed a vehicle other than the cool-looking motorcycle. She said, they won't be fitting on it and pouting at Cloud with puppy dog eyes telling him that she won't come to any holiday that he planned if there's no truck. Of course, Cloud agreed reluctantly.

Cloud hates riding on trucks—other vehicles too—especially when he isn't the driver. Though not everyone knows, he's still having motion sickness every time. He rode in front—the kids in the back, buckling up, inhaling deeply as Tifa drove the truck wildly down the streets of Edge. They sang together a children's song to help Cloud on his 'problem'.

It wasn't that long before they reached their destination. Aerith's church. It wasn't the first time that they went there; it's just today that they decided to spend the afternoon there.

"Wow, the place looks nicer now." Tifa said as they walked in with the picnic basket at hand.

"I know." Cloud muttered putting down Marlene to run with Denzel. If it wasn't for him, the W.R.O. would have not mind to fix the church and turn it into some kind of shrine remembering the two individuals who have helped save the world. Sitting near the altar was Zack's buster sword and below it was the ever flowing pond of healing water and blooming flowers of their friend, Aerith. The broken chairs and remaining wreckage were removed causing the place to have more room while the sun still shine brightly from the ruined side of the old church.

Tifa laid a checkered blanket near the pond. She sat there watching the young father and his son playing soccer. Cloud started to teach Denzel how to kick the ball. Tifa smiled at it, she knew Cloud wasn't that good too-- he just wanted to act cool around Denzel. Marlene on the other hand chose to play with the flowers, picking up some to make necklaces.

"Marlene, don't get too close, you might fall in the water." Tifa said with a light laugh; she knew the girl is a bit prone to accidents.

As Tifa sat there with a smile on her face, looking at what she have—Marlene, Denzel and Cloud— she thought of things that have happened just to have this little peace she has now on her heart. She knew if it wasn't for the couple, Aerith and Zack, who sacrificed themselves for the greater good none of this will be in her grasp. "Thank you." She said under her breath.

"Tifa!" Denzel ran to her, breathless and a bit sweaty. "I'm hungry."

"I hope you are 'cause we brought so many." She said, taking out the set of food.

Cloud grabbed his back pack and retrieved some towels to wipe their sweat away before taking a seat beside Tifa. He took the juice box, passed one to Denzel before calling Marlene to eat.

Denzel burped loudly after stuffing himself with food.

"Oi! Manners, Denzel." Tifa said warningly.

Marlene and Cloud chuckled. "Sorry. Can't help it…" Denzel shyly said. "The food's great Tifa. Can we play again?" He added, glancing at Cloud.

"I think I'll pass," Cloud replied, getting himself for a bottle of beer from the basket. He wanted to spend time with his Tifa "Why don't you teach Marlene?"

"Yey!" Marlene exclaimed, and then ran towards the ball with Denzel tagging along.

The couple put back the remaining food and utensils in the basket before settling themselves sitting side by side, looking towards 'their kids', who at the time already left the ball and played with the flowers.

Cloud splayed his legs and leaned his back on the column behind him while Tifa sat hugging her knees. Both have smiles on their faces.

"Hey." Cloud nudged Tifa, making her look in curiosity.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

It wasn't the first time that Cloud had said it but every time, it still makes her heart flutter, making her beam a smile that's only for him. She scooted near him, resting her head on his shoulder and embracing him in the waist.

Cloud, on the other hand, wrapped an arm around his lady-love, and gently running his hand on her arms. He kissed the top of her head, smelling the fragrance that makes him want more than just embrace. He cupped her chin, raising her head until she was looking directly at him. He leaned in to brush his lips on hers.

Encircling her arms around his neck, Tifa pulled him in to a much more passionate kiss. When she pulled away, that's when she said "I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you got my point in this drabble, it should be describing how normal their lives is and the relationship they have. I hope I written it well... R&R!**

**the soccer part, i kinda got it in the game, from costa del sol, if you guys played it... there's a ball there played by some children, and if you press action, cloud will kick it and if you don't have Red in your party, he'll bark after being hit by the ball. That was quite funny... i kept on doing that before...hehehe!**


	17. Duty Without

**A/n: I'm posting these two drabbles i wrote without thinking about it much. it's both short so i just decided to put it in a single chap... anyway, thanks for the readers, and i give hugs to the reviewers.**

**I hope you like these two... i didn't even check the spelling and grammar so if there's something wrong in it, just understand... **

**Don't own FFVII**

* * *

"**Duty"**

**By K.T. Selner (5/21/09)**

"Cloud? Can you buy me a bike?" Marlene innocently asked then a shattering of glass from the bar where Tifa clunked.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, knowing that something had shocked his lady-love, he doesn't know what but he's aiming to found out. "Tifa, is everything okay?"

Tifa picked up the shattered pieces and answered reluctantly "Yeah, I just gripped it too tight."

Cloud knew she was lying but he left the thought for a moment and back at Marlene.

"So Cloud, can you buy me one?" Marlene asked, tugging the hem of Cloud's sleeve.

"I'll think about it." Cloud replied and gestured the little girl to go upstairs.

When only the adults were left in the bar, Cloud walked towards Tifa, who was placing dry glasses on the cupboard. He nudged Tifa hoping to find out why she accidentally dropped the glass.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

Tifa shook her head then placed another set of glasses in the cupboard. She wasn't planning of sharing what bothered her. She knows it's silly.

"Okay." Cloud was about to walk out of the bar, leaving Tifa feeling a bit keen on telling what was the matter. She wanted him to know everything about her.

"I don't know how to ride a bike." She shyly said, leaning her back on the edge of the sink.

Cloud stopped on his tracks, his lips twitching to a silly smile.

"Yeah, go ahead, laugh." Tifa said frustratingly.

Turning around, Cloud reached for Tifa's arm to draw her closer. With a serious face but with a hint of humor in his eyes, he said "I'm not laughing."

Raising and eyebrow and slapping Cloud lightly on the arm, she said "On the inside, yes."

Cloud released a short laugh. "Okay, but I am not laughing at you." He paused, smirking at his idea of teasing her "I'm just shocked that the famous Tifa Lockheart doesn't know how to ride a bike."

Slapping him again, Tifa retorted "That's because no one taught me. I remember papa said it'll just ruin my legs if I fall."

_Oh._ Cloud stepped back, taking a look at her legs—it was perfect. "And, you're upset because?"

"What if Marlene asks me to teach her?" She spat out.

Cloud flashed a witty smile then sighed. "That's it? You're worried about nothing Tifa." He assured her.

Tifa rolled her eyes, he isn't getting her point "I am embarrassed. You said it yourself…" she said emphasizing the words "…the famous Tifa Lockheart doesn't know how to ride a bike."

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Cloud asked, jestingly, taking her hand in his "Why don't just tell Marlene—if she asks—that you don't know how."

Tifa groaned annoyingly then Cloud shrugged, obviously have another idea "…or I'll teach you first." He said thinking that he could borrow one from a neighbor "Secretly."

"…sure?" she said reluctant, knowing that being an adult, she would learn the hard way. But still, considering his idea made her excited. If Cloud's willing to teach her, then it wouldn't be a problem. Plus, she gets to spend time with him more.

"But…" Cloud suddenly added, turning around, headed upstairs again "…I'll think about that first."

"What?"

"Your dad's right, it could ruin your legs."

Now, that was Cloud being male.

* * *

**"Without"**

**By K.T. Selner (5/21/09)**

Days.

It's been days—almost a week—four days, to be exact.

He's so pissed off. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't even want to do this in the first place. He even argued about taking this job. He even felt that's something is going to happen in this cold, little place before he got here.

Of all times, why is it a hurricane came when he delivered something at Icicle Village?

He didn't even like winter—even Fenrir doesn't like it. He doesn't like cold, wet things near him. He didn't even like sleeping with his shirt on, let alone a heavy comforter over him. He doesn't even like bathing in hot water. He doesn't even like snow in the first place.

And holy, he didn't want to be away from _her_ this long and this far.

Cloud tapped his fingers over the hot mug of chocolate that he ordered to be sent in his rented room. He held his phone over his ear with his other hand, impatiently waiting for the person he was calling to pick up.

And when she did…

He wanted to say that he didn't leave, that he'll come back; that he didn't break his promise this time; that he wasn't suffering of some guilt; that he's so unlucky at timing when he decided to go to this far, cold place; that it was so hard to get through phone lines; and most of all that he wanted to go home.

But those weren't the words that came out of his mouth when he heard her say her sweet hello. It was something from his heart, how he felt for the last four days and at the moment.

"I miss you, Tifa."

* * *

**Please tell me it's good! well, if it's not tell me too.. thanks!**


	18. A Day with the Chocobo head Delivery Boy

**A/N: Warning! Error! my head's been blank for almost a week, I tried so hard to come up with a good story... i had a vacation last saturday at the beach, i thought that would help but then i became so busy at work. I hope readers like this one... **

**To the reviewers: loveyah all! and thanks so much.**

**Bmonti: thank you and congratulations for being the 20th reviewer for this drabble collection. **

**Amu123: YOUR REVIEWS are much appreciated. They're so long and detailed, i love it all! Whahahaha! Thanks for trully liking my drabbles... hope you continue to read my stories... and i'm sorry if this chap is a bit crappy... hihi! but still, i hope it is to your liking though.**

**vx-Luna-xv: thanks for reviewing the last two chaps. continue reading though...**

* * *

"**A day with the Chocobo head Delivery Boy"**

**By K.T. Selner (5/28/09)**

Morning… The Chocobo head delivery boy would crawl into her bed to wake his lady-love barmaid up by brushing his lips against hers and whispering to her 'good morning'. He'd wake the kids next after he made sure that she wouldn't go back to sleep and went off to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

During their _always_ eventful breakfast, the Chocobo head delivery boy would, as usual, be as silent as ever. He would just observe how his little made-up family was—how his two kids would rebelliously protest that it's too early to prepare for school and the way his lady-love gently talks them out of their sleep. He would smile at the grand breakfast served and prepared for them exclusively—she often says that it was to give them energy for the day—at all times, he would respond a simple thanks after eating before taking the kids upstairs again to prepare them for school; as well as he'd preparing for a day out speeding with Fenrir.

The moment he stepped out of his room fully dressed, he would go to the kids' room to say goodbye to them and tell some reminders about being good at school as well as at home. He'd always receive a hug from the cheerful little girl and a simple 'see you later' from the silent boy. And, when he comes down to the main bar, he'd never forget to say goodbye to his lady-love, who would always give him a packed meal for lunch—telling him that it's good to know that he's going to eat something she'd know. He'd thank and kiss her for that.

Like every morning, the Chocobo head delivery boy would always walk out of the bar with a satisfied grin on his face.

Pictures…

He'd take pictures while on his way to his deliveries. Somehow, somewhere, he'd spot a perfect sight whereas he'd like to share it with his family. He knew, when he got home, his family would like to see how his day went by and where he had been. Most of the time, he'd wish that he could bring his family everyday to show them how the planet he—and his friends— saved is coping up after it's been almost eradicated.

The pictures he took would most likely to prove that the planet they live in is worth saving. Thus, his lady-love would be utterly enthused when she sees the pictures and she'd be framing it all to be hung at the walls of the bar for all the patrons to see.

In the middle of the day, the Chocobo head delivery boy's already missing his lady-love. Luckily, there are available phone signals where ever he is. He'd always pull his phone out just before he opens the packed lunch and sits on the ground with his back leaning on his motorcycle. He'd wait for her to answer, almost impatiently. He'd swore if it get past six rings he would drive back to Edge just to make sure she's—they're—alright. Fortunately, that never happens. It's as if she was waiting for the call—she'd pick up just after two or three rings, most of the time, with just one.

The Chocobo head delivery boy calls not just to thank his lady-love barmaid for the food but to remind her to eat as well. He'd often ask what she'd eat as he grabs a spoonful of his lunch. During this time of day, the couple would have their silly conversations that frequently lead to giggling and kidding around. And, that made the Chocobo head Delivery boy more satisfied as he was relieved that he'd made his lady-love happy.

For almost thirty minutes, they'd talk while eating. It's just like eating with her at home.

After the deliveries had been brought to its rightful owners towards the end of the day, the Chocobo head delivery boy heads back home to the Seventh Heaven, he'd often ride the Fenrir to its limits as he's very much eager to see his family again.

Often, he'd be back at around dinner time, wherein as he entered the back door, he'd expect two rambunctious kids tackle him almost to the ground welcoming him back home. He'd hug them back as a gesture of appreciation and love to them. He'd carry the little girl on one arm and the silent boy follows them to their small dining room. Not surprising at all, his lady-love's still busy in her own work at the bar up front—preparing drinks, most of the time— being a barmaid does require some sacrifice because at dinner time, she'd be serving the patrons of her business and not join her family for the meal. And, that often pisses off the Chocobo head delivery boy. He thought, if only being a delivery boy could be enough to raise money for his family then his lady-love would not work at all. But, this is their normal lives, their suspended reality as he calls it.

Sacrifices had to be made. Yet, it seems like his lady-love was the one making most of it because even if she'd been so busy she'd never forget to make dinner for her family which is normally placed in the microwave. The Chocobo head delivery boy would just heat it up for him and the kids to eat.

Dinner isn't as eventful as breakfast for it ends quickly. Most of the time, after dinner, the Chocobo head delivery boy would just help his two kids on their homework or the kids would help him on his route and deliveries for the next day. At the time they are done with what's supposed to do, the bar would be closing up. He'd gesture for the kids to prepare for bed who immediately cooperate without any protests then he'd walk to the bar to help his lady-love on whatever things that should be done before going to bed. He'd help her; either washing dishes or mopping the entire floor of the bar— though he'd always be the one doing all of those because he'd push her away to eat the left over dinner. Besides, he finishes much faster.

Bedtime is the best part of the day for the Chocobo head delivery boy. He may be tired and sleepy but he'd never falter to do things that are for his own good. He'd check on the kids—he'd gaze at the two sleeping children—who both lost real families—standing by the door with his lady-love pressed against his side. They both love these kids and whatever happens it will stay that way. Maybe someday, they'd have to let them go but for now, they—especially the Chocobo head delivery boy—will keep it safe and sound, for them, in this sweet home they have.

The heaviness of his eyelids would remind him that his much needed sleep should be taken. He'd nudge his lady-love, who'd be lethargic, beside him gently signaling her to walk to her room. He'd never get tired of looking at her sleepy face; tired, yes but still he'd be amazed on how sublime she is. He'd guide her through the hall and into her bedroom. He'd delicately lay her down then cover her up with the soft quilt. He'd sat at the edge of her bed, wanting her to sleep first before he'd pass out to his own bed, then, tenderly he'd stroke the back of her hand, easily lulling her to sleep.

Maybe he'd stay there for a while, until she'd be snoring but, usually, before that happens he'd crawl beside her for he doesn't have enough energy to walk to his room. He'd pull her closely to his chest, embracing her like there's no tomorrow, not wanting to let go of her.

And, this is how the day of the Chocobo head delivery boy—ex-aspiring SOLDIER, ex-hero—would end: He'd be sleeping beside his lady-love—ex-friend, ex-comrade—to protect and save her from any harm.

_He'd do all this in a day just to remind them—his adoring family—that he'd be here and blissful to stay._

_

* * *

_**Okay, i hope you enjoyed but... oh yeah, review if you like... **

**I know it's kinda boring but i just tried to write something that doesn't have a script and it's supposed to be like an essay that's telling a story... I wished i would write better in english, it's not my first language... oh well, sad...**


	19. Liking Cold, Warming Up

**

* * *

**

A/N: Another two drabbles into one... i've written a bunch of drabbles and i really like these two that's why i picked them... so i hope you'll like them too... wait for the others to be uploaded... Thanks to the readers and reviewers of this fic.

**Don't own FFVII**

* * *

"**Liking Cold"**

**By K.T. Selner (5/26/09)**

"Achoo!" Cloud sneezed unexpectedly as he was trying to settle on his bed. He was on it for hours now but sleep never came. It was so cold; his blasted headache and runny nose was giving him a hard time.

Shifting again on his side, the chocobo head warrior felt he was already defeated. He almost thought that having a severe cold was worse than having Geostigma.

_At least I slept well when I had the stigma._

Feeling as if he wanted to ram his head onto the nearest wall, he sat up and for the millionth time, he grabbed a tissue on his nightstand and wiped his nose. Sniffing as if he could inhale all the things around him through his nose, he stood up and dragged himself out of his room with his blanket around him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Tifa…" He whispered as he nudged the sleeping form of his lady-love. He didn't want to wake her up but he needed help. He wanted his cold—even his nose— to vanish but didn't know how and if that's possible. He knew that sleeping beside her would probably make her sick too but still; this is the only way he knew how to feel better.

"Teef…" he nudged her again. Now stirring, Tifa opened her eyes and momentarily adjusted her vision to the darkness. She saw wasn't that pretty: there is a tousled Cloud Strife sitting on the edge of her bed with hair so messy that the spikes were more distinguished, red nosed and a blanket around him looking very cold.

She frowned, knowing that her hero is sick. She pulled him towards her to let him lay on her bed. She sat up to wrap the blanket around Cloud and for her to massage his temples.

Cloud closed his eyes and groaned pleasantly as he felt ease. "I'm feeling sick." Cloud admitted, almost like a child.

Tifa smiled at his confession that he does need help. "I can see that." As simple as a cold is, surely it's giving her hero pain. "And, you're not going to work tomorrow." It wasn't a request nor a question… it was an order.

"No…" Cloud protested rather weakly. "Could you just rip my nose off so that I can work?"

Tifa chuckled continuing to rub Cloud's forehead with her thumbs. "I can't do that but I could knock you out so you could just sleep through until you're better." She said almost seriously. She knew Cloud would object about going to work but he needed to rest.

Cloud thought at how painful Tifa's punches might be, he knew he would easily be knocked out but he knew she was joking. He pushed that thought out of his mind when he felt that the massaging done by Tifa was soothingly lulling him towards sleep—he was excruciatingly enjoying her gentlest touch. This was better than ramming his head or ripping his nose or being knocked out by Tifa. He wished he would always be this relaxed before going to sleep. With that, he involuntarily muttered sleepily "I like being sick."

_She'd always take care of me anyways…_

* * *

"**Warming up"**

**By K.T. Selner (5/31/09)**

It was unusually cold that morning.

"Be sure not to remove this until you're indoors, okay?" Tifa reminded Marlene as she wrapped a scarf around the little girl's neck.

"I won't." Marlene said after she pecked Tifa on the cheek. She tugged Denzel along with her as they walk towards the school.

Tifa waved goodbye and stood outside the bar only wearing her pajamas and a robe atop it. When the kids finally turned on the first corner and disappeared from her sight, she shivered when a gentle wind pass by her.

Going back in the bar didn't do much, it's still cold. She didn't open the heater because it was too early and she had a better idea to be warmed up.

Excitedly, she rushed upstairs to Cloud's room, only slowing when she reached the edge of his bed to remove her robe and to crawl lying beside him under his comforter. She took in Cloud's cute sleeping form and gave her a big grin. It was his day off today.

Though Tifa want him to sleep through, she wants Cloud to do something for her at the moment. She inched closer to him and lazily wrapped an arm around him. He was lying to be deep sleeper—he didn't budge.

"Cloud…" She whispered and then he stirred, groaning. "Wake up…"

Cloud sluggishly turned to his side to face Tifa with eyes still closed. He enveloped Tifa with his strong arms to pull her closer; place her head under his chin. "I thought you wanted me to sleep through on my day off." He sleepily said.

"I do…" She replied and clutched his shirt, searching for more warmth "It's just so cold today."

Cloud grunted and repositioned himself around Tifa. Instead of just his arms around her, he raised his legs over hers to tuck her closely to him like a pillow.

The warmth around Tifa made her moan with comfort. She exhaled soothingly as her eyes droop to sleep.

"Better?" Cloud's whispered voice made her eyes open once more.

"Yes…" She whispered back.

"Good." Cloud instinctively rubbed her back and tightens his embrace around Tifa a little more. "I'm going back to sleep so you better stay here."

* * *

**_Please leave comments..._**


	20. Letting the Planet Know

_**A/N: I've reached 20 drabbles! Woot! Woot! But, I still wanted to have more reviews though… Okay, I know people love fluff and here's one that… I don't know… will it be fluff enough for the readers? Hihi! I'm not really sure though.**_

_**Thank you for the review on the last chap, **_**kitsune13**_**… I just love your reviews; it's obvious that you get what I'm trying to say in my fics. And to **_**mom calling**_** for the advice you gave me over PM… hihi!**_

* * *

"**Letting the Planet know"**

**By K.T. Selner (6/01/09)**

"_Tifa, it's Reeve, I know it's last minute but if you and Cloud would attend the W.R.O. employee building opening tonight; it would be a pleasure to be seeing you there."_

That was the last phone message that Tifa listened to that morning. She immediately and excitedly phoned Cloud about it.

So they went, without the kids anyway.

Dressed in her sexy cocktail dress with a V-neckline—empire style, wrap ruched top and a sexy criss cross back straps in a striking shade of aqua; Tifa walked aside Cloud with an arm around his. Cloud, who was wearing his navy blue shirt, sleeves folded up to his elbows and the top two buttons are left undone paired with black slacks, was looking irritated at the moment.

The couple walked past the hundreds of people which apparently no one knew either one of them or no one greeted them yet or maybe some are too shy to approach two of the planet's heroes. As they reached Reeve in the middle of the crowd and introduced them to some important people at the W.R.O., Tifa greeted them with pleasure and smiles but Cloud, on the other hand, grew more edgy. He didn't like mingling with people but since Tifa liked to come to this opening slash cocktail party— that Reeve planned for his employees, he'd come along as promised, though it was reluctantly decided; he can't let Tifa go alone anyway.

Since Tifa was busy talking to people and seemingly liking it, Cloud thought it was alright to just sit at the darkest corner of the huge hall—which is the bar, and drink some alcohol. He told Tifa that he'll be there until she decides to go home.

As he was sitting at the bar, no one recognized him or at least no one was looking at him in awe just because he was the hero of the town or the planet—maybe it was because he was wearing an entirely different outfit.

"Isn't that Tifa Lockheart?" Cloud's head quickly glanced as to where that question came from. Two men, clad in business suits—looking rich and all, both holding champagne glasses and were animatedly talking a few feet away from him.

Cloud's curiosity grew at what they were going to say about her—he intently listened.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Wow, she's gorgeous."

"I didn't believe at first that she was that attractive. Well, she's a barmaid; I guess one of the requirements is to look good."

"That Strife should be so lucky living with her. I wonder if they are..?" the other decisively stopped at the question.

"Yeah, he's lucky but what I heard was that he's just living with her for the kids and they're just friends. Besides, I think he doesn't even like her."

_Who says it's only for the kids? It's to them I belong. And, who says I don't like her? I even love her. _Cloud thoughts obscured his mind. Both Cloud and Tifa knew how they feel about each other—though, they really don't talk about it or say things like 'I love you' or stuff like that—they prefer actions. Do they have to voice it out loud for people to know? Or do people even have to know?

"Or maybe, it's the other way around."

Now that marveled Cloud. Well, Tifa hasn't exactly told him about her feelings but one would know, right? She even asked him, though he was faking sleep that moment, if he loves her.

But, that doesn't mean she _does_ love him though, right? It's a question about _his_ feelings.

Both men chuckled, and then the other man replied quite smugly "Who would like a silent and boring guy like him anyway? Besides, he isn't always there for her. I believe he even left her when he contracted the stigma. He may be the hero but isn't he _just_ a delivery boy now."

_What?!_ Is that the reason why people thought Tifa wouldn't like or even love Cloud; because he's just a mediocre delivery boy? Or that he's too weak? He may not be the coolest hero and he's always the one being taken care of but that doesn't mean he isn't man enough for a woman like Tifa. He could always give her the best aside from money.

_Tifa loves me too, right? _He had to make sure. He thought he's getting the wrong impression about how Tifa acts the way around him. Maybe those actions were just for being really, really close friends? He doubts that. Well, they haven't really talked about being a real couple at all but they are doing stuff like real ones do. They go out shopping, watch movies together, clean the house, literally live together at a home they both built hard enough, they calculate monthly expenses, and sleep beside each other most of the nights while clinging on to each other and even kiss! In fact, it is more likely to be assumed that they are married; they even have kids and they love them as if they are their own for crying out loud!

Though, sleeping together, as in… the intimate stuff hasn't happened yet but… it isn't a bad idea, right? They'll get to it… someday.

"Maybe I should go there and introduce myself and maybe ask her if she's available to go out." The other guy said arrogantly and started walking to approach Tifa—who at the moment is talking to some old guy in grey suit.

_Oh no you won't, you prick!_ Now, where did that came from?

He had to stake a claim on Tifa before everybody thinks that she isn't _with_ Cloud, the delivery boy, and assume that she's all too available. She belongs to him and he will tell the world—he had to. It's now or never. Though he was fairly sure that she's going to say no to the guy and tell him that she's actually busy, and though he isn't even sure how to make that claim, Cloud drank the half full glass of hard alcohol in one gulp and with his summon-like speed, he rushed to Tifa, beat the guy to it. He instinctively grabbed her on the waist, pulled her close to him and without any hesitation; he kissed her passionately, as if there is no hundred people around them.

Silence enveloped the huge hall and all eyes were on them.

_The hero kissing the heroine._

And when he pulled away, he saw a wide-eyed, yet smiling Tifa—who at the moment was thinking about nothing but how Cloud's lips were excruciatingly sweet over hers, like always, and what happened all of a sudden—staring beautifully back at him.

"You're mine, right? He quickly asked, smugly, with a blush.

Tifa beamed, also flushed red on the cheeks then replied boldly "You know I am." Then, she pulled him for a passionate kiss without holding back and not minding the people staring at them.

So now, the world knows: the delivery boy Cloud Strife and the barmaid Tifa Lockheart are lovers. All who'll have intentions of breaking them apart would never succeed.

Besides, they belonged to each other from the very beginning.

* * *

_**I just wrote this for the line i thought of while i was feeding my dog "You're mine, right?" that Cloud said to Tifa. I always thought it would be sweet and what else is sweeter when he said it out loud on a room full of people. And, I believe that their relationship is based on actions (Words aren't the only one that tells people how you really feel.) But Cloud had to know—and to let everyone know, he had to be sure that Tifa already notices him.**_

_**I had a fun but had a hard time too in composing this. Hope you enjoyed my slightly bold Cloud here in this fic.**_

_**Plus, I always knew that Tifa and Cloud belong to each other from the very start of the original game. I just had to write that line in the end. **_

_**Please leave comments.**_


	21. Give me a Phone

**A/N: First, and again, I want to thank all readers. I give you e-hugs. Hihi! Then thanks so much to the reviewers (who always gives me the nerve to continue these drabbles), especially the ones who reviewed the last chap: _GettinHotWithJC_ and _mom calling_. R&R!**

**Okay, I found a list about the most romantic things to do with your girlfriend/boyfriend. So what I want to do is to get a story idea on it and apply it on Cloud and Tifa's. It won't necessarily be that on the stories they are in a relationship; it will just be enough to do the fluff part… hihi!**

**Well, you'll know if the idea is from the list if you see a numbered and bold sentence below the drabble or story.**

**So here's the first one I chose: (by the way, I picked randomly from the list)**

* * *

"**Give me a Phone"**

**By K.T. Selner (06/04/09)**

_Zoom!_

Cloud was very busy.

Instead of being slow and careful on driving Fenrir—like he promised Tifa, he was speeding twice or maybe thrice than he usually did. There were many deliveries to be conveyed and Cloud mentally slapped himself for not arranging his route last night that made him drive around the planet without knowing where he would go next. Though it wasn't entirely Denzel's fault that he became so engrossed by the enjoyable board game that the kid asked him to buy, he was still feeling silly and childish for falling for a mindless game and forgot about his work.

Thus, he made sacrifices when morning came. Though he slept late, he alarmed his clock earlier than usual—making Tifa woke early too. He wasn't able to eat breakfast leisurely or even devour it as usual. He wasn't able to say goodbye to the kids either.

He was speeding along the streets of Junon and almost finished the first half of his deliveries when he, again, mentally slapped his forehead.

He forgot something very important at home—his phone.

_Damn!_

The tires of his bike made skid marks and awful sounds when he halted. He quickly dismounted it and ran to the nearest shop hoping to find a pay phone—chances are he'd be going out of his way much longer than he'd expected.

"Don't you have a cell kid?" The rude and gruffly old store owner replied when he asked if the store had a pay phone.

_Everybody uses cell phones now._ _Argh!_

The thought made him want to slash his self with his own sword.

He promised Tifa he'd call everyday at lunch. He always thought it would be nice to talk to her while he was eating the meal she prepared for him. Plus, he could tell her how he feels even he's far from her. But without a phone, he can't do that and it's already after lunchtime! He hasn't even eaten yet!

He was becoming anxious and fidgety; he can't let Tifa down on his promise. He broke plenty enough at this point of his life.

_What to do??? _He thought after he asked the owner of the third shop and to be replied with the same query as the first. He can't just run door to door just to find an ancient pay phone for crying out loud!

Running back where he left Fenrir, he zoomed away going to the elevator to the old town below. He was hoping that some old folk would still run a pay phone.

The big metal doors opened and he smelled the salty sea. He was about make Fenrir zoom again when he heard a familiar sound: a whistle.

A memory almost forgotten flashed through his mind.

_Priscilla!_ –That little girl who he saved from drowning when they were running after Sephiroth. Now, she can pay the favor back.

Instead of zooming along the old houses Cloud directed Fenrir to the sea below where he spotted Priscilla whistling to make Mr. Dolphin jump out of the water. He called the girl and luckily she still remembered the handsome chocobo haired man who saved her life.

Cloud went straight to the point and asked to borrow her phone—almost too impolitely.

Now, why didn't he think that he could just borrow one earlier? _Shit!—_another mental slap.

Priscilla gave her phone to Cloud with no questions asked.

"Tifa!" He exclaimed hysterically at the phone when he heard someone pick up.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked as if it was so odd that he was calling.

Then, he started rambling. He was trying… and failing to explain why and how he wasn't able to call earlier. He didn't even give her a chance to speak.

"Cloud, I know…" Tifa's voice verbalized louder. "…you forgot your phone."

On hearing that, Cloud instantly shut up. Hearing Tifa giggle animatedly, learning that there was no need to explain, he sighed. Still, it was his fault that he left his damn phone.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright, Cloud." She replied whisperingly too.

No other words were left that he wanted to say; only "I love you."

-------

**30. Even if you are really busy doing something, go out of your way to call and say "I love you"**

**------**

* * *

_**Hope you liked this one… **_

_**This was supposed to be a drabble when Cloud, even if busy, he never forgets to call Tifa… but, then I figured it would be so fun to make Cloud forget his phone and run around a town, frustrated, while he was searching for a pay phone which nowadays is hard to find.**_

_**Also, I kinda wanted to include that he was so obsessed as to not break a promise especially to Tifa. That way, he could really get out of his way with the busy schedule and all.**_

_**For those who doesn't know or can't remember; Priscilla (I hope I spelled right) is the girl who Cloud saved from drowning and performed CPR in the game. I remembered clearly that it looked so funny when I had to make Cloud take a long breath before exhaling into the girl's mouth. She's also the one who had the idea on how to make it to the top of Junon. **_


	22. Surprise Me

**A/N: Thanks for all the readers and to **_**mom calling**_** for reviewing the last chap. **

**Don't own…**

* * *

"**Surprise me"**

**By K.T. Selner (06/07/2009)**

On an early Wednesday morning, Cloud was already up. He was arranging things on a big bag. He'll be going to a three-day trip to Barret's to help him with the oil company. He slipped three pairs of jeans and five shirts. He wasn't sure if it was all he need, so he scanned the room searching for stuff.

"What else huh?" The lady leaning in the door frame who's still in her jammies said. Cloud looked at her like a child who's about to go to camp. He scratches his head and nodded.

Tifa looked over his bag and skimmed its contents for a moment then giggled. "You forgot underwear, Cloud."

Cloud scratched again and blushed. He turned around and got some briefs and boxers from his cabinet. Tifa properly arranged his belongings while she thinks of other things he forgot. She was counting things with her fingers and murmuring to herself then "Oh!" She ran to the bathroom and went back with a towel and a pink pouch.

"What's that?" Cloud asked pointing at the pouch.

"Things you need after you shower and before you go to sleep. I arranged it last night. Hope you don't mind pink." Tifa placed it inside his bag.

"Thanks"

Tifa was about to go downstairs when Cloud spoke "Can I wake up the kids?"

She nodded "Um. Will you stay for breakfast?"

Cloud smiled at her query then replied jestingly "Why wouldn't I?"

Waking up the kids was the one chore Cloud loves the most. It didn't take much effort and at the same time it gives him a warm feeling. He didn't know why but it does. Plus, he finds their resisting and rebellious movements at waking up quite hilarious.

Cloud pulled the sheets off of both the kids and as expected Marlene spread out first to find a hot spot then curled up like a kitten, Denzel sat up with closed eyes and reached for the pillow near his feet then slumped back on the bed.

Cloud sat at the edge of Denzel's bed and nudging the boy. "Tifa's making pancakes, you know." It was Denzel's favorite—he knew by observation but all he heard was mumbling something about not caring then light snoring.

He left Denzel to let his words sink in for a few minutes then went to Marlene's side. "How about you Marlene, you like pancake too, right?" He asked then the little girl just slowly nodded but was still sleeping.

Though he really, really wanted the kids to join them for breakfast because he'll miss them, it's still unfair for the kids—they will need sleep for school. Besides, it's just three days, and he's just being dramatic and emotional.

"Okay." Cloud decided then stood up, walking to the door "So you won't join me for breakfast. I'll see you after three days, then. Behave yourselves and don't piss Tifa off." He added then walked out of the room.

Tifa would always make her special grand breakfast when Cloud was leaving for days and Cloud was glad about it. It was the best moments of just the two of them where they share a happy silence.

Thudding sounds made way above them and into the stairs when Cloud was almost ready to leave and Tifa was preparing his food for lunch. Two half asleep, half excited kids showed up.

"Cloud!" Marlene exclaimed and run to hug the chocobo head. "I thought you already left. We're sorry we didn't join you for breakfast so Denzel and I decided we should just see you off."

Marlene was speaking so fast that he didn't have a moment to interrupt so when she stopped Cloud crouched to the little girl's level and said "it's okay, Marlene. So, anything you want me to bring you back?"

"Tell daddy to buy me a stuffed moogle."

"How about you Denz?" He said glancing at the boy.

"Umm… a skateboard."

"Uh…" He glanced at Tifa asking for permission, she just nodded "Alright, I'll buy you one."

The family went to their garage to bid goodbyes to Cloud. The kids gave him hugs and kisses that he gestured the same as well. Tifa was just smiling looking a bit sad so Cloud called "Tifa," She jerked a bit. "Come here."

When Tifa was about an arm reach, he pulled her on a tight embrace. "I'll be back, okay?" he murmured to her ear.

"I know and you should."

"So what do you want me to bring you?

"Surprise me." Tifa whispered to his ear.

Cloud nuzzled her neck and before he completely let go of her, he kissed her forehead, then another two for each of her cheek. "That's for the three mornings I'm gone."

They all waved goodbye as he zoomed away.

---)

_Three days later_,

Cloud brought with him the giant moogle and the skateboard for the kids and for Tifa: He tied a huge red ribbon around his waist telling her that _he_ was his present for her.

* * *

**Please leave reviews!**

**Hope you like this… **


	23. Weekend Mess

**A/n: Thanks to readers, of course, and to **_**mom calling**_** and **_**gingerbreadbear**_** for leaving a review last chapter… **

**Don't own ffvii…**

* * *

"**Weekend Mess"**

**By K.T. Selner (06/11/09)**

The kids were busy with playing with Denzel's new Matchbox collection on the stairs, making the little vehicles drive along its balustrade and letting them fall without caring when they heard a friend calling them out to play outside. Quickly and excitedly, they shouted out to Tifa to tell her they'll be back in an hour or so and ran to the door leaving pieces of toys scattered along the staircase.

Tifa didn't stop them, it's the weekend anyway—they do need to play. She'll just ask them to clean their toys later.

Cloud was pulling his hair out trying to focus on his work. He was doing a lot of accounting since his previous week was booked. He was obsessed knowing how much he earns from his demanding business.

Maybe it was an hour ago when he finally and really concentrated, when the sound of laughing, giggling, even roars of excitement had gone. He thought maybe Tifa got really pissed with the noise of the kids playing and sent them outside.

"Hey…" Tifa knocked on the door before entering. She was holding two glasses of iced tea, placed one on Cloud's desk and pulled a chair to sit next to him. She received her favorite and the smallest smile in the planet and then she smiled back.

"Thanks." It took only one big swig for Cloud to finish his refreshing drink. He leaned and sat back comfortably on his very expensive office chair. While taking a breather with Tifa on his side and both silently enjoying each other's company, Cloud remembered something he had to do but hasn't got the time to get to it. He had probably asked Tifa to do it for a million times so he's getting shier and shier whenever he adds one to that million. "Are you doing laundry today?" he said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you want me to do yours too?" She asked as if she was annoyed at doing something that Cloud has to do. Besides, everyone knows he didn't need to ask.

"Please?"

As usual, Tifa didn't put up her charade that long and she couldn't resist whenever Cloud puts up his childish face so she said "Alright."

Tifa stood up, picked up the empty glasses in one hand and grabbed his laundry hamper with another. It seemed that she needed help but she carried it just fine as she walked towards the hall until she got into the staircase.

"Eeeekk!"

Cloud dashed out of his room when he heard the loud female screech. The clothes, shards of glasses and some small vehicles were scattered along with Tifa on the stairs. He hurriedly but carefully ran down to help her.

"What happened?" Cloud asked as he crouched down pulling Tifa in his lap.

"I slipped on a toy." She winced and hissed painfully as she answered.

Cloud examined and touched Tifa on possible broken parts of her body from the fall. Luckily, there wasn't any— only a wound on her hand and her back that would surely bruise. He quickly attended on the wound and took out the shard. Panicking that he doesn't have something to wrap over the blood-squirting cut, he removed his shirt and that did the trick.

Tifa tried to move but Cloud already took her in his arms and carried her to the living room. Gently, very gently, she was laid down on the soft cushion of their large sofa.

"I'm okay, Cloud." Tifa said, rather weakly.

Of course, Cloud was worried. He left her for a moment to get some ice and when he came back, Tifa was lying on her stomach and reaching to massage her back. Carefully pushing away her hand, he frowned when he saw her lower back swollen and a big bruise was forming, he placed the ice pack over it. She wouldn't be able to lie on her back for a while.

"Better?"

The only answer he got was a nod and a sigh of relief.

He kissed Tifa on her shoulder and said "I'll be back."

Cloud was putting on a fresh shirt and just found the first aid kit somewhere in the bar when Marlene and Denzel happily entered from the front door. The look on his face gave them a hint that there will be sermon coming. They have no idea of what it was about or if it is something they have done until they saw the mess on the stairs.

"Tifa fell." Cloud's words were plain, simple and somehow cold. He was definitely annoyed but not with the kids but of what had happened. "Clean this up." He gave the broom and dust pan to Marlene and the hamper to Denzel.

Realizing that it was their fault, the two rambunctious kids, without another word and with Cloud watching them, they quickly cleaned.

Cloud was pleased that his staidness always got his two kids to behave and follow. Was it too scary for them? He wondered if they would ever find a loophole in it. Maybe when they are old enough, they might. He almost smiled at his thoughts but nevertheless he kept his composure.

After a few minutes…:

"We're done." Denzel said softly after he placed Cloud's laundry hamper above the washing machine and Marlene put aside the broom.

"Good. Now, do your homework in your room."

Marlene opened her mouth to protest but Cloud beat her to it by saying seriously "Now and be quiet."

Of course, the kids didn't throw a fit; they went to their room silently.

Cloud didn't want to be so hard on the kids but discipline must be learned. That's what he clearly remembered and learned from his mother. However, he tends to give rewards after giving a punishment.

"When you're done you can play again… but not on the stairs." He shouted before he heard a closing door upstairs.

Returning back to Tifa, who was mindful to what had happened, Cloud treated her wound.

"How are you feeling?" Cloud asked as if the injury was severe. He touched Tifa's cheek gently with his fingertips.

"I'm perfectly fine." Tifa replied.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have never asked you to do my laundry. If I didn't, you wouldn't have fallen and I wouldn't be guilty of punishing the kids when it's partly my fault."

"It's an accident and the kids shouldn't be playing with those toys on the stairs." Tifa reached for the hand that was gently stroking her face. "You're blaming yourself again… and dramatic."

Cloud pulled his hand away then squeezed himself between the cushion and Tifa. He positioned her by tugging her on top of him still on her stomach and her thighs rested between his. He wrapped his arms around Tifa; resting one hand on her upper back and holding the ice pack with the other.

The rising and falling of Cloud's chest made Tifa more relaxed but the query in her mind didn't escape her. "I don't know how you do it but you always scare the kids, you know."

Beneath her cheek, his chest rumbled when he laughed quietly "Ahh… I don't know either but its working wonders. Maybe it's one of my talents."

The couple was still on the sofa, snuggled warmly when the kids went down to put a pillow under Cloud's head and remove the wet pack on Tifa's back.

Fortunately, they didn't disturb their sleeping guardians but on the other hand, they had to wait for one of them to wake up to prepare dinner.

* * *

_**Ah… another drabble or ficlet or storylette or whatever it's called. I'm not sure if this made sense because I'm so sleepy right now but I hope it does. I just can't let this story wait to be written until I have enough sleep.**_

_**Please leave feedbacks… thanks!**_


	24. Sweet talk me out of it

_A/N: Thanks for the reviewers of the last chap... mom calling, kitsune13 and Part of Youth... hope you guys like this... thanks for reading... _

* * *

"**Sweet talk me out of it"**

**By K.T. Selner (06/15/09)**

Decorations, streamers, dinner plates, cups, cutlery, napkins, etcetera…

It was all in the list that Tifa made for Cloud not to forget anything.

He hated that list. Having the list means there's another party that was booked in three days and that means another day with people, music and whatever there is to be in a party. The last party was jammed packed that he was so pissed at the noise; he called out Marlene and Denzel for a cup of ice cream at a store in the Market place to pass the time.

That was only three nights ago. Tifa didn't even notice them leaving and arriving. She was so busy with the customers and apparently she was enjoying it too.

Days before a booked party were worse. Tifa's schedule was hectic from preparing everything that she wasn't available for talking or even family time happens without her. She was really booked.

As for Cloud, he was thinking she was ignoring them—namely his… their family.

But he can't complain. He agreed to this in the first place.

Cloud was lying on the couch waiting for Tifa to finish closing the bar. He was flipping channels; resting from the long drive he took to buy all the essentials for the party. Wondering what time they would go to bed, since it was late and he knew both of them are tired, he gave up on finding a good show and went to Tifa—who at the moment was listing some ingredients for the whole menu. He thought that tonight he could get the sleep he wanted. It was days (weeks—ever since Tifa started booking), that he hasn't got a good sleep and it wasn't because of noise from the parties it was because there was no one beside him.

He always wanted Tifa to be there when he sleeps and he needs her now.

Wrapping his arms around Tifa's smaller frame from behind, locking her there; he started to trail kisses from her shoulder to her ear "Let's go to bed, Teef." He whispered with his excruciatingly sexy tone.

Though Tifa hummed and giggled pleased in response to Cloud's warm breath on her neck and ear, she continued working and replied impassively "Why don't you go ahead? I'll sleep when I'm done here."

Feeling as if his sweet talk was completely ignored and useless, Cloud stopped teasing her ear and uncaringly removed his arms around Tifa in one swift motion, "Fine." He said coldly then darted for the stairs.

"Is there something wrong, Cloud?"

With that, Cloud turned around to face her. He frowned when he saw that Tifa's still busy with listing and not looking at him. He thought that his sudden action had made her get the hint that he wanted her to be there in their bed but no; he was obviously being ignored—still.

He wanted to be mad—he wanted to snap but he can't. "Glad you asked. There _is_ something wrong."

Tifa put down her pen and faced Cloud completely with a hand on her hip "There is?"

He knew raising his voice would be useless and would result to chaos so he decided to sweet talk her out of work and rely on his gentle actions. "You've been so busy." He reached for her hand and lightly pulled her closer to him—hugging her "You haven't got enough sleep and..."

"I'm not exhausted, Cloud." Tifa's words were muffled on his shoulder.

"If you say so but I am. I am getting sleepless nights Teef."

"Huh?"

"I can't sleep without you beside me, Tifa." Cloud firmly pressed his lips onto hers. "So could you please stop working now and let's go to bed?" He was pleading, he sounded so desperate but he wants to have Tifa cuddling beside him so he pushed it.

"Please?" He said with cute beading eyes.

_Tifa can't resist Cloud when he was acting this way._

* * *

_Feedbacks please... thanks_


	25. For You

_**A/N: I can't believe I've written 25 chaps and have 42 reviews… great and seems like I have some new readers and reviewers. Thanks so much to mom calling (of course, you've been reviewing my chapters), Pookyilicous (Hope I spelled right, cute penname), Lexi-Yeesh and Cman107 for reviewing and obviously for liking my stories… please continue to do so… I'm going to update more frequently if you guys review because it's an inspiration to know that I entertain you for a few minutes of reading.**_

_**To the readers even if you don't review, I still love you… *hugs to everyone***_

_**Don't own ffvii…**_

* * *

"**For You"**

**By K.T. Selner (6/17/09)**

"No." Cloud suddenly answered Tifa's query rigidly.

"But why can't I buy a truck?" Tifa asked; twisting around Cloud's arms. They were in the living room listening to music while they cuddle in each other's arms on the couch and having one of their silly conversations. It just occurred to Tifa that she needed a truck for Cloud not to be bothered by going to the market occasionally.

"I said no, Tifa and that's final." Cloud sounded so serious that Tifa decided to let it go, for now. It was great that Cloud is now part of the decision making in the house though sometimes his decisions are very unreasonable; Tifa won't be the one to spoil it, anyway. Besides, Cloud's still useful in buying ingredients for their menu at the bar.

* * *

"I thought I asked you to buy vegetables in the market an hour ago." Tifa towered over Cloud's sleeping form with her hands on the sides of her hips. She frowned angrily when he noticed Cloud wasn't moving on the couch and was apparently taking his sweet time. He was getting lazier and lazier now that he's very comfortable at the house. He can say 'no' now. "Cloud!" Tifa harshly nudged him and was answered by mumbled words.

Sometimes, Cloud's stubbornness could make Tifa's patience vanish.

"Fine! I'll do it." Tifa left Cloud where he was and went to the kitchen to grab Cloud's keys hanging on the wall. She noticed a vehicle in front of the bar but decided she'll ask the owner to move it later. She needed vegetables now.

Tifa was looking at Fenrir parked in the garage. She was still deciding if it's right to use the big bike even though Cloud always say not to go anywhere near it. It was strictly off-limits. He was stringent about it and Tifa was sure he would get mad if she tried to ride it—she wasn't naïve though, she knew how to drive motorcycles and has a license. How hard could it be? It really isn't different from others, right?

Deciding that she'd drive it—Cloud wouldn't notice it anyway because he's sleeping, Tifa mounted the bike. She inserted the key then held on to the handles. Looking at her feet to find the bike stand, she readied herself for the weight. Unfortunately, when she kicked it, her legs gave in on the unexpected heaviness. Luckily, she had good reflexes. She jumped away before it toppled over her.

Panicking, Tifa tried to place it on its previous position again but it was too heavy for her arms.

"What are you doing, Tifa?"

"I'm trying to put it upright." Tifa heaved a breath and pulled the bike upwards again; unnoticing that it was Cloud who asked her the question.

It was seconds before it registered in her brain. _Uh-oh! Busted!_

Tifa turned around to find Cloud was already behind her with his arms crossed over his chest looking a bit disappointed. "What did I told you about Fenrir?"

Looking down at her feet, Tifa bit her lip before answering "You said not to go anywhere near it."

"Do you know why?" Cloud's staid voice was a sign that he was upset.

Tifa, on the other hand, had thought of an answer but it was kind of bitter "Because you're obsessed with it and you cared for it more than us."

Cloud's eyebrows rose. "Right." Did she really think that?

Tifa didn't speak. She watched Cloud, without effort, positioned Fenrir standing.

Gazing into Tifa's guilty eyes, Cloud posed "How heavy is the bike for you Tifa?"

Tifa didn't stare back into his; she busied herself looking at her feet, feeling like a child who got caught being naughty "Heavy enough, I guess." Remembering about their conversation two nights ago, she decided to put it up again "That's why I need to buy a truck so that I would get my ingredients and let you do whatever you want on your day off."

Cloud disregarded her last statement. He nudged Tifa's chin to look at him "Now that you know, you probably have figured out the real reason why I don't want any of you to go near it—especially Marlene."

Tifa just blinked at him. She had no idea what the real reason was.

"It's because I cared for you so much and I don't want you to be squished by it. What do you think I'll do if it toppled over you or Denzel or Marlene?"

Tifa, feeling much guiltier than it was she just muttered "Sorry."

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Cloud kissed Tifa's forehead before he embracing her for a quick moment "About the truck…" He walked towards the switch to open the garage door and pressed it.

The door opened slowly and when Tifa saw a parked, brand new, dark blue truck in front, her mouth went wide in surprise. Looking back and forth at Cloud and the truck in awe while she rambled "I thought… you said… I…"

Cloud pulled the keys out of his pocket "I said you can't but I didn't say I won't buy it for you." He gently took Tifa's hand in his and placed the keys on her palm. "Now, if you please push this button…" He pointed to the remote "… and excuse me, I have some vegetables to unload."

--)

_**6. Buy gifts for each other. **_

**_--)_**

* * *

_**By the way, please be honest if you think I'd done something wrong in my chapters.**_

_**I appreciate your feedbacks…**_


	26. Waking Up

_I don't know if the title fits but whatever. I just wrote this in rush just to have this piece of story out of my head so sorry about it. I know this wasn't fluff enough and it was badly written but I promise the next one will be better… I hope…_

_Thanks for all the readers and for the reviewers of the last chap, I know I don't thank you in PMs but I really, really appreciate those little words that tell me you loved these ficlets… hopefully you'll not be disappointed with this one._

_Don't own FFVII_

_BTW, this was set the day after AC/ ACC…_

* * *

"**Waking Up"**

**By K.T. Selner (6/22/09)**

Tifa rolled onto her side to curl up her arms around the nearest pillow. She was already half awake as the soft sunlight hit her face from the window. It was just like any other morning but today, she knew, was definitely different.

Yesterday.

She fought. They fought. It was a battle to settle the past to start a new beginning.

She rolled onto her other side hoping to find a certain someone beside her but when she reached, there was no one. There was only an empty cold space.

Her eyes went wide open as her heart beat fast, wondering if what had happened was just a dream. Because if it was, then the promise made to her last night was just a dream too.

Tifa sat up from her bed touching her chest as it tightens from her uncertainty. It wasn't a dream, it was way too real. _He was here_. She thought to herself.

Cloud Strife was back in her life and he promised he'd never leave her again.

As Tifa struggled to unwrap herself from her sheets, she rushed to check something or anything just to prove that it wasn't just a hopeful hallucination. That yesterday was definitely real.

The first area she ran into was the room across hers. It was his office—maybe he's there making a phone call or working. She frowned when she opened the door only to find… nothing. It was still arranged like it was yesterday. Nothing had been removed or even added.

Then she remembered; her friends were here yesterday. They were eating, drinking and just plainly having fun for they celebrated their victory. They all left before she, the kids and Cloud went to bed. She knew that the mess was left waiting to be fixed the following morning.

But, when she ran downstairs, it wasn't just empty; it was clean too. All the tables were in their rightful place, chairs were turned, the bar was squeaky clean and the sink… it was supposed to be full of used utensils but there were none. It was just like her mornings before, when she would just wait and wait and wait for him to return.

Tifa fought the tears to flow. There was only one place in the house where the last proof of having Cloud back is. She slowly and hesitantly walked to the door opening to the garage. Her heart sank when she saw her unfortunate reality.

Her garage was empty. No Fenrir. No Cloud Strife. No promise.

It was really a dream—she realized.

She couldn't take it anymore. She headed towards her empty kitchen and leaned on the sink as she took in her realization. Her tears flowed down her cheeks in abundance, her sobs were loud, and her limbs were weak.

A pair of arms wrapped around her very, very softly from behind. "What's wrong, Tifa?"

Tifa jolted from the touch. Doubtful to turn around, maybe if she does then the man embracing her would vanish.

"You're real, right? Tifa murmured "You're really here, right Cloud?"

The embrace tightened. She felt a soft chuckle on the side of her neck "What are you talking about, Teef? Of course, I am."

Tifa was spun around by the strong arms holding her. Still in doubt, she kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to open them again if she'd only find disappointment and hurt. She felt a hand touch her face and a thumb wiping her tears.

"Open your eyes, Tifa."

Tifa didn't want to, but she did.

"Hi." Cloud greeted her with a smile.

"Oh Cloud!" Tifa embraced him and nuzzled her face in the curve of his neck. "You're really here. You're back."

"I am and I won't leave again."

Hearing those words, Tifa sighed, contentedly, into her hero's arms.

Cloud pulled back to see Tifa's face. Cheeks still wet from tears, he kissed each gently. "I'm sorry; I should've woken you up before I got out of bed but I thought it would be nice to surprise you this morning. I cleaned up, brought Fenrir to the auto shop and bought you breakfast."

"You did?" Tifa pulled away but her eyes were locked on Cloud's.

"Yes. I also thought you'd be sleeping through today." Cloud reached for the brown paper bag on top of the counter and removed the contents. There were grilled cheese sandwiches and a steaming cup of coffee. "This was supposed to be breakfast in bed, you know."

Looking at _her_ Cloud plating her breakfast, she then realized, this wasn't a dream. This is reality. Cloud is back and this time; it's for sure.

* * *

_Please leave feedbacks…_

_And uh… I have the need to read more fluffy and romantic cloti fics… I need inspiration… _


	27. Overly Worried

**_A/N: Hi! i finally updated! i had a vacation last week on the beach that's why i didn't get the chance to write a good plot. i had this idea way back and it's just now that i managed to write it into words. i'm not sure of the title though, i can't seem think of any. anyway, thanks to the readers, i have 10,000 hits now! and to the reviewers, hope you didn't forget about these short ficlets of mine. haha!_**

**_to Lexi-Yeesh, Kairi-loves-sushi, mom calling, Part of Youth, Pookyilicous thanks for reviewing the last chap... loveyah!!!_**

**_don't own ffvii..._**

* * *

"**Overly Worried"**

**By K.T. Selner (06/30/09)**

"Marlene…" Tifa said gently, carrying the little girl out of bed. "…we have to get you to the doctor."

It had been days now. It started off when Marlene and Denzel ran back home while the rain was pouring hard. It gave her a little cold a day after. Then another day had passed, cough. It had gotten worse when the unusual cold weather in Edge had occurred.

Now, Marlene can't breathe properly. Her breathing was short and sudden but she's awake and that's making it harder. Tifa thinks it's asthma but it could be worse so she decided to run to the doctor. Denzel went with them, of course, with a worry on his face. It was the first time that he saw his cheerful sister sick. He knew it isn't as bad as his Geostigma before but still, it worried him.

After placing Marlene on a wheel chair, the nurse led them to the emergency room. The resident doctor examined the little girl and said that it was indeed an asthma attack but it's not that severe.

Tifa was relieved but became upset when the doctor announced that Marlene should stay in the hospital for the night. Marlene should rest.

She had to call Cloud. _He might get worried once he gets home without us there._ Tifa thought as Marlene was settled in a private room; on a bed with an IV and was injected with meds.

Three rings... "Tifa?" his calm voice reverberated. She heard a screeching of tires halting in the background.

"We're in the hospital." She didn't want to sound worried, or urgent. She knew he might react mistakenly. "We've taken Marlene…" She didn't finish what she was trying to say; she heard the familiar roar of the monster bike, Fenrir, and the click of the phone being hung up.

Cloud does react overly.

He sped up his bike to its limits.

It wasn't that long when Cloud arrived in the hospital, he was so worried. His anxiousness sometimes makes him go over the top and that's why when he asked someone in the information booth, he became furious at the tardiness of the staff; that it made him use his deadly mako eyes to glare furiously at the person at the booth.

He ran to the stairs, knowing Marlene's room number, not minding the elevator.

The moment Cloud stepped on the room, he was instantly relieved. He saw Marlene resting comfortably in the bed, hugging a stuffed toy—she doesn't look sick at all. Only an IV on her wrist gave it away. Denzel was sitting on the couch but immediately stood up to greet Cloud; running to the chocobo head and hugged him around his waist.

Cloud returned the gesture to the little boy before walking toward Marlene's sleeping form. Almost all worries were gone the moment he saw the little girl opened her eyes.

"Hey baby-cake, how are you feeling?" Cloud asked as he took her little hand into one hand and the other touching her forehead.

Marlene beamed cheerfully but it was gone after a few moments as she went back to slumber.

"She's going to be fine, Cloud." Came Tifa's soft voice as she stood beside him, entwining her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "She just needs rest. Don't worry."

Cloud knew that. He just needed to assure Marlene that he'll be there when she wakes up.

* * *

**_I do hope you like this one... i made sure that Cloud calls Marlene "baby-cake" in this chap. i thought it was cute... haha!_**

**_please leave feedbacks... i'll update ASAP!_**


	28. Sleeping Through

**_A/N: I know i haven't written in a long while. I was so busy and my processor was broken. Anyway, i hope the usual readers would still want to read my work... Plus, i think i can go back writing one fic a week again... Thanks so much to reviewers and readers!_**

**_Hope you like this one…._**

**_Don't own ffvii…_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**"Sleeping Through"**

**By K.T. Selner**

Cloud came home after a few days on a trip to Wutai. Tired and sleepless, he entered the backdoor expecting no one to welcome him back home. It was just 12:30 in the afternoon. The kids are still in school and Tifa should be in the market and be back any minute to prepare for the usual bar opening at 3 pm.

He went into the bar's kitchen and checked the fridge for some leftover dinner but unfortunately, there was none. Instead, he thought of waiting for Tifa at the front door and surprise him with an early return. And maybe ask her to fix him up some homemade dish. But as he walked past the upturned chairs and the dimly lit room, he saw an open book on the corner booth table.

_Tifa must've left it earlier, _he thought. But when he decided to get it, he saw Tifa. She was lying on the long cushioned chair, head resting on an arm with mouth slightly opened. Cloud heaved a sigh of relief as he realized she was just sleeping. She looked so tired—eye bags and light snoring gave it away, _she must've reading all night again_, he noted. He moved the table so that he could kneel to Tifa's level.

Tifa's awkward position was the reason why Cloud gently touched her shoulder and shook her. "Tifa..." His low husky voice came. He wanted her to continue sleeping upstairs on their bed.

With no response, he repeated shaking her but with more force. This time, she twisted a little and rubbed her face. "Five more minutes..." Tifa murmured.

That was the same line Tifa would tell Cloud whenever he would try to wake her up in the morning. "Teef... honey, let's get you to bed..." He whispered as he removed some strands of hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

With that small gesture, Tifa's eyes fluttered open. She jolted a little when she saw him "Cloud... you're already here..?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion with eyes half opened as she sat up lazily "I slept through... I haven't cooked dinner... the kids should be here... where are they..?" She woozily babbled senseless words about the bar, kids and Cloud. She still hadn't realized that it was just after lunch.

Cloud, on the other hand, simply kissed her lips. He wanted her to shut up. Of course, that was the only way. He felt her shoulders relax then her head dropped to his shoulders. Light snoring was again heard.

That was when he carried her up and placed her comfortable in her bed.

--::--

The door must be open. The familiar aroma of herbs and chattering voices woke Tifa up. The room was lit with only a night light. She tried to remember how her day went by. She recalled waking the kids up, going early to the market and sitting at her favorite booth table at the bar to continue the 753 pages of the new novel she bought to keep her free time occupied while Cloud was on a trip. But what she didn't remember was how she got into the bed and why she could smell her homemade ramen and hear the usual chattering downstairs.

Of course, curiosity hit her. She put on her robe and immediately went down. The scene was quite familiar— all lights on the bar was open, people sat in groups on the tables chitchatting, two kids happily running around to take and give orders and was line any other usual night. But what was unfamiliar was this: Cloud—wearing her chef's hat with a moogle printed apron on top of his clothes—was cooking her special homemade ramen and preparing beverages with ease and professionalism.

"Order up!" Cloud yelled as he placed a steaming bowl of ramen on the counter; waiting to be taken to a customer. Denzel took the tray and glanced on Tifa's direction and greeted her with a smile and nod.

Tifa stood at the landing with mouth and eyes wide open—completely shocked. Her bar was functioning without her and apparently people doesn't mind.

"Teef?" Cloud's hand waved in front of her face.

Tifa snapped out of her shock—a little—and all she could say was "You're... cooking..."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Cloud said, teasing. He placed noodles on a big bowl.

"...you know how?" Tifa questioned reluctantly—still unbelieving the unusual scene.

Cloud stopped ladle ling the broth then set aside the bowl. He looked at Tifa with a raised eyebrow. "Who said I don't know how?"

"Well..." In truth, no one really said he doesn't know how but this was the first time Tifa saw him cook something other than toast. "I just..."

Cloud smiled then finished preparing the bowl of ramen. When he was done, he placed the bowl on a tray and faced Tifa. "You just assumed I don't know how."

Tifa didn't lie "Ummm, yes... but that's because I don't see you cook..."

"I live with you, Teef. I see you cook everyday and I think I learned." Cloud gestured for Tifa to eat the ramen. "Besides, I don't need to cook. Why the hell would I choose my own cooking over yours?"

* * *

**_I'll update as soon as possible… haha!_**


	29. Steam

**A/N: Hello everyone, i missed writing here! i've been busy the past few months and my computer was broken. anyway, it's fixed now but i'm not quite sure i would write weekly again because i have to have the feel of Cloti before i write anything... well... i think i've gotten rusty... anyway. here's another chap...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything....**

**

* * *

  
**

Steam

By: KT Selner

Cloud would always take a shower after a long day of driving and delivering. After dinner—when the Seventh Heaven bar is almost empty and Tifa would be washing some glasses or putting away some empty bottles out the backdoor—he would go up to the bathroom and prepare a hot bath for himself. For fifteen minutes, he would be sitting at the tub, with his eyes closed, head rested on the side of the tub as he savors the moments of his own private time. The water and steam never falters to relax him. At one time though, due to fatigue, he dozed off. Tifa kicked the door open, worried that Cloud had drowned himself.

Tifa just finished cleaning the bar that night and it was the time to tell Cloud that bath time is over. She didn't want the sleeping incident happen again. She went up the stairs and surprisingly, Cloud was already lying on the bed; sleeping with his mouth slightly open. She pulled the blanket over Cloud before she went to their bathroom to have a shower.

Cloud had once again forgot to drain the water on the tub. The steam blurred Tifa's sight but it didn't matter; because she saw Cloud's purpose of doing it. There in the mirror, written in Cloud's handwriting.

It says: CLOUD heart TIFA.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated... tnx...**_


	30. Lunchbox

**A/N: Hey hey! thanks to the reviewers namely: **

_**Pookyilicous, LadyTeefStrife, mom calling, kitsune13, City of Dis, PeAceLovEr 12 -- **_**k****eep reviewing... plus to those to read, thanks to y'all! **

**Disclaimer: don't own FFVII**

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lunchbox

By, K.T. Selner (2/11/10)

As usual, the morning at the Seventh Heaven was a rush. It always had been ever since all of them had gotten comfortable. Tifa had slept again after hitting off button of her alarm (this started when Cloud moved in her room—she would snuggle more to his side in the cold breeze of the morning). She was thirty minutes late of waking up the kids and Cloud.

In a flash, she pushed Cloud out of bed and carried Marlene while pulling Denzel down the stairs and into the kitchen. Naturally, the kids continue to sleep, leaning their heads on the table and Cloud would be absent-mindedly brewing coffee (He would sit with the kids and lean his head on the table too after pouring some coffee on his mug) while Tifa was up and awake making breakfast.

Milk and waffles for Marlene, chocolate oatmeal for Denzel and a ham and egg sandwich for Cloud.

It was a routine.

After breakfast—when the three realizes what time it really was— they would dash upstairs and race who will be the one to take a bath first. Denzel won always, then Marlene; Cloud doesn't mind to be the last—he just wanted for the kids to have a little exercise in the morning that's why he joins the contest—just to wake them up a bit too.

At that moment, Tifa took that time to fill their lunch boxes with food. Marlene had that cutest little pink lunch box which Tifa would put some juice and a peanut butter sandwich. Denzel had that silver lunchbox with a comic character drawn on it—usually filled with two pieces of hotdog and rice. As for Cloud's big box, (would fit in the compartment of Fenrir, of course) Tifa would always make it very special. It's Cloud's survival kit. He doesn't eat until he gets home late at night so Tifa decided it would be better for him to have several kinds of chow in his lunchbox. This time, there was some salad, two boxes of juice, a big corned-beef sandwich cut in half and apple slices with caramel dip.

Yeah, it seems a lot but every day, that lunchbox would come home empty.

After preparing everything, Tifa yells, "Guys, y'all going to be late!" (She still says that even if it were those rare times that they got up early)

That would make them ran back down.

With bags on their back, Marlene and Denzel grab their own lunchboxes, gives kisses to Tifa, a wave at Cloud and they would ran out of the house in an instant.

As for Cloud, he takes his time saying goodbye to Tifa. He would wrap his arms around her waist, trails kisses on her neck to her ear before leaning his forehead on hers before giving a lingering kiss—as always.

"See you later…" He whispered then walked away with that boyish smile.

For a few seconds, Tifa stood there with her knees weakened until she sees Cloud exiting the back door—hands empty.

"Cloud! You forgot something."

Cloud turned back with a confused look and said "No, I didn't."

Tifa picked up his lunchbox and lightly pushed it to his chest "I wasn't talking about the kiss, you dummy."

* * *

**_Reviews are very welcome... tnx-- KT_**


	31. Pride

**A/N: Thanks for the reviewers on the previous chapter. hope you all like what i wrote this time... Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own ffvii**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Pride."**

**By K.T. Selner (3/22/10)**

Maybe his plan of getting a loan to upgrade Fenrir was the best idea he ever had. He just can't believe he hadn't thought of it in the past year. It took a month to upgrade the engine and he was just at home helping Tifa and the kids around the house. It was a good month, he and Tifa, as a couple, had gotten so much closer through that time. He had even thought of stopping his business because he enjoyed being with his family but the thought of him not working and sharing expenses with Tifa was considered unmanly . He needs to get back to work and earn money. Besides, he has to pay off the loan.

At 7:30 pm that night, Cloud arrived in a good mood. Driving around following his planned route for the day had been smooth without any monsters to struggle with. It had been for the last two weeks; since he got the newly improved Fenrir. It seemed to him that luck had been on his side; lucky to the point that he had been given a generous amount of tip when he delivered something at a household in Kalm. He had thought that maybe the new Fenrir had been giving him this good fortune.

As usual, he entered the stock room of the bar through the back door. He headed to the stair landing that leads to the main bar where he could see Tifa attending to the usual patrons behind the counter.

"I'm home." He said, allowing his voice to be heard by Tifa through the jazz sounds that had been playing around the bar.

Tifa looked at his direction, greeting him with a big smile. She excused herself from the conversation she was having with a patron seated at the bar before walking towards Cloud.

Cloud gave her a kiss on the lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Guess what…" When she pulled away, Tifa said excitedly giving the impression that there will be good news.

"What?" Cloud asked; not wanting to lengthen the conversation by guessing the wrong answer.

"I paid off the loan."

Cloud was expecting very good news but when he clearly heard what she said; he was taken aback.

"You did what?"

"I've done some checking with the bar money and I happen to have extra."

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Cloud was surprised with the way he said it. He sounded so irritated. Well, he was. The loan was his responsibility and problem. It was something he had to do by himself. It was for _his _business. He was going to pay for it. He can't let Tifa—_his girlfriend_, pay his debt because he had the lesser income.

Tifa noticed the slight frustration coming from Cloud yet she chose not to ask what he really thought about it. She lightly poked him on his chest and said with her cheery composure "Don't you mean, 'thank you, Tifa, that's great'?"

Cloud turned away and walked up the stairs saying "That loan was my responsibility."

Tifa didn't understand why he wasn't thankful about not having that debt. He wasn't going to pay it off immediately by just depending on the delivery service income. It'll be much more costly if he takes his time.

She sighed exasperatingly before returning to work and shrugging off her slight irritation with Cloud's reaction. They will talk about it later.

Later came after a day.

The couple didn't talk during the night as both were feeling that space was needed; they just slept. The next morning Cloud was still moody and left early to work and Tifa have dishes and bottles waiting to be cleaned and tended.

It was eleven in the evening when Tifa was thinking of what she wanted to say to Cloud. Sorry was the first think that came to mind but it was ridiculous. She should be the one being apologized to. She didn't do anything wrong in the first place. She should be mad at him for reacting inappropriately but of course, she can't. She loved Cloud so much that she needed to hear his side.

Looking at the clock, she noted the time; frowning when she realized that Cloud was late. He hadn't call to say that he will be and it worried her. She decided to call him in that instant but when she picked up the phone, she heard the screeching sound of Fenrir halting at the garage.

Cloud was surprised to see that some lights at the bar were still on. He knew at this time that the bar should be already closed but when he remembered what had happened the night before he knew that Tifa was waiting for him. There will be confrontation tonight.

Tifa found that she was speechless when Cloud entered the bar with just saying "I'm home" and headed upstairs. She immediately ran to him to hear his reason behind his reaction about the loan with a calm conversation.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" She said when she reached the door of their room. Cloud was changing his clothes and apparently ignoring her so she added "If I had known that you'd be this upset, I wouldn't have paid for it."

Cloud felt absurd for feeling what he was feeling. He had been unreasonable, yes, but he can't help it. It made him feel that he was useless. Though taking it out by ignoring Tifa felt awful; she just wanted to help. He shouldn't be this upset at her.

"Tifa…" He said when he sat on the bed then ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not that I didn't appreciate what you did, I do but _you _paid off my loan."

The moment he had said those words, Tifa got it. It was Cloud being male; and being male means having pride. Men don't want women to handle _their_ problems. It's how they are built and Tifa understood but…

"Isn't that a bit too old for an excuse to be this upset?" She sat beside him; patted his thigh.

Cloud frowned when she asked.

"I grew up without knowing my dad. I knew how hard it was for mom to provide and build a home for the both of us." He explained. "I always hated my dad for leaving. I swore to myself that if I have a family of my own, I will see to it that I can be the man who provides and takes care of his family."

Tifa was dazed at how sincere Cloud was. She was glad that he shared that to her. She realized at that moment that Cloud was there for them and would never run away again.

Tifa felt like an idiot. "Well… I can't take the money back…" She wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling to his chest; silently asking for forgiveness. "…but… if you want we could have a family vacation, your treat."

Cloud, in response to Tifa's suggestion, returned her embrace with a chuckle. "Just be sure you'll all have a list of things you want to do… or buy because with the money I have right now, we could spend the whole month on vacation."

* * *

**_R&R!!_**


	32. For his Eyes Only

A/N: hello! long time no write! well just a drabble that i wrote using my phone while i was on the beach last week... hope you like it... R&R!

Disclaimer: square enix owns the characters

* * *

"For his eyes only."

K.T. Selner

As she woke up, Tifa knew it wasn't morning nor she had slept that long yet. The dim light of the lamp beside her bed was still on like she remembered when she fell asleep. She shivered as her naked body felt the wind coming from the open window. She didn't like sleeping without clothes but ever since she and Cloud shared her room, she started to get used to it. However, on days when rain was pouring down on Edge like tonight, she longed for her warm pajamas.

Tonight though was different, she felt a little lazy to get up, so tried to find a source of heat beside her. She curled up beside Cloud and wrapped an arm around his torso.

"Cold?" she heard him say.

She nodded.

Cloud let her find the position she liked before putting an arm under her head as a pillow.

"Why are you still awake?" she asked half halfheartedly cuddling more to him.

"Reading something." He answered.

Tifa didn't bother to ask what or why nor ask him to turn the lights of and go to sleep. Her body though already relaxed shivered again when a gush of wind entered the window.

Cloud couldn't help to ignore Tifa. He decided to put down the book and move to reach something on the floor.

"Here, wear this." he said and tifa complied.

Tifa cuddled to his side again and said "I like wearing your shirt. It's so warm."

Cloud wrapped his arms around his lady-love and said "I like seeing you wearing it. It looks very sexy on you."

* * *

_reviews are very welcome!_


	33. Home

_A/N: I finally updated! hahaha! i think my writer's block has been healed (i hope). i've been busy with life for sometime. anyway, i hope the usual readers of this fic will like my update and i hope to have new readers. r&r people._

_disclaimer: cloud, tifa, marlene and denzel are properties of square enix..._

* * *

Home

By K.T. Selner

His muddy boots were left outside as he entered the back door. He dragged himself to the end of the stairs and as he looked up, it seemed to be higher than it was when he left four days ago. His fatigue and stress was already getting to him, he knew as he walked up. His shoulders, arms and his thighs were all screaming in pain; plus his stomach was growling; all of his body was aching. But it didn't matter, sleep was what he really needed. His eyes almost shut when he reached the landing upstairs. He tried to focus his sight; there was no light except from the bathroom which means the residents of the house were already sleeping. It was a relief; knowing that they didn't wait for him worried because trusted him that he would be back. He was and will always be.

He entered the kid's room and saw what he was expecting. Through the moonlit room he saw Marlene was on her back; sheets thrown away, pillow under her legs while Denzel though properly tucked, his face was covered with a pillow.

His sight once again became out of focus reminding him of sleep. He left the kids as they were knowing their positions will be back even if he properly tucked them in. Assured that the kids are safe and sound, the only thing he needed to do was collapse in bed.

The door to their room was slightly open welcoming his return. Tifa, as usual, was lying on her side back facing him. Her sheets were wrapped around her waist. Her light snore was heard as she breathes. It was inviting to see her like that. He wanted to wake her up and tell her he's home. But he didn't. Instead, he went to his closet and changed his clothes before coming to bed. It felt like heaven when his back touched the soft and warm mattress unlike the beds he's been sleeping on for the past three nights. Even better was the fact was Tifa's beside him. He scooted closer to her; smelling her vanilla scented lotion he gave her on her last birthday. He liked that she's using it and that she smelled of it.

He only thought of one thing as he snuggled and wrapped his arms around Tifa before sleep took him: _'It's great to be home.' _

* * *

**_A/n: please read and review! thanx!_**


	34. Around the booth table

**A/N: a new story... hope you like it... first one this year... it took a while to compose... **

* * *

**Around the booth table**

They have no time to date. Really date...

Both knew.

All they have been that one little hour, only once a week where they would sit down and talk with only a cups of tea and whatever sweet Cloud would take home.

As usual this week, Cloud was home earlier than usual and Tifa was already washing the dishes. She had that smiled across her face and a twinkle in her eyes when she glanced at Cloud entering the kitchen.

Cloud knew what day it is and he actually felt excited about this thing they were doing weekly. He unpacked his things on the kitchen counter, removing his empty lunchbox and the little box of cake he bought at Kalm.

"Guess what I'd gotten today." Cloud said, starting the conversation.

Tifa turned, her smile getting wider "I hope it's my favourite." She stood beside him waiting for Cloud to show her.

"I hope so too..." He said unperturbed.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at this. "You still don't know what my favourite is?"

At this, Cloud stopped removing the cover of the box and then looked at Tifa. He shook his head. "Everything I bought you always says it's your favourite. I'm trying to find out what you like best."

He continued to open the box very slowly attempting to surprise Tifa.

"Oohhh, it looks very sweet. "

It was a small chocolate truffle cake with chocolate roses on top.

Cloud removed it from the box while Tifa started pouring hot tea on two cups.

"Where should we sit today? Cloud asked scanning the dimly lit bar.

Tifa led her to the booth table at the corner. It was the most private spot inside the bar.

They sat across one another each have a cup of tea and a fork. The cake was at the middle of the table waiting to be devoured.

"Shall we start?" Tifa asked looking at the clock. It was already 11:23.

Cloud nodded.

Their conversation went by as usual. Cloud was talking about his deliveries, showing some photos from his camera. He took pictures from where he'd been so Tifa would see and he would not have to explain everything in detail.

Tifa had stories of her own too; about Denzel and Marlene who'd been helping her around so much. She talks about her usual patrons, some new people around edge, and some commotions that led to fighting inside the bar too. Cloud had been nutty about these and asks if Tifa got hurt or if she had kicked them out.

"Of course, I kicked them out." She always says.

With all their stories they tell each other. Both were happy, laughing at the most. Satisfied at how the way things are.

By the time they were finished talking about the usual things, their time was almost up.

Cloud sighed and it was a sign for Tifa to stand up and take as seat beside him. Arms would wrap around her as she settled and leaned her back at Cloud.

"Hey Cloud." She said with a yawn.

"Hmm?"

"This wasn't my favourite cake."

"I'll try my best to find what your favourite is." Cloud chuckled and whispered "By the way this is my favourite."

Tifa twisted in his arms to look at him. A satisfied smile spread across her face. "So same time next week?"

He nodded then kissed her... :)

* * *

_**R&R thanks!**_


	35. Lazy

**A/N: hello! a new drabble... i know it's short but i think this is a good one... hope you readers will like it! thanks for all the reviewers especially in the last one** **Pookyilicous... thnx so much!  
**

**Disclaimer: characters are not mine**

* * *

Lazy

By K.T. Selner

02/08/2011

Cloud was lying on his side facing Tifa who was sleeping with her face half buried on the pillow. At times like this, he couldn't stop staring at her, admiring her beauty. Until now, the fact that Tifa Lockheart was with her, is still a miracle: A phenomenon like a meteor falling down from the sky. How can such a lovely lady pick him as a friend, a partner and a lover? Well, he's not the one to answer that.

A slight touch of his hand to her face made her stir. Slowly opening her eyes, Tifa's eyes adjusted to the light emitted from the window. She smiled and said to Cloud whisperingly "Hi."

"Hi." Cloud replied. He moved his face closer to hers and kissed her then receiving a small giggle when he pulled away.

With her eyes half closed Tifa asked drowsily "Was I snoring?"

"No." Cloud said and gave her another kiss assuring her that even if she was, he won't care anyway. She was Tifa Lockheart; for him, she was perfect.

Tifa snuggled closer to Cloud, making sure her body was almost glued to Cloud and her face was buried in the crook of his neck. She wanted to sleep more but immediately, she realized that it wasn't that early and Cloud was still in bed so she asked "What time is it?" with her muffled voice.

"Around eight…" softly he said, while smoothing out Tifa's hair.

"Aren't you going to be late for deliveries?"

"Tifa…" Cloud pulled away to look at her, removing a strand of hair across her face "I don't want to go to work."

"You don't?" Tifa said, unperturbed. It wasn't the first time that Cloud had claimed that he don't want to do his job. Though it barely means he wanted to quit the business; he was just being lazy.

"There's something that I wanted to do today."

"What?"

"Spend the whole day doing absolutely nothing. Would you like to join me?"

Tifa nodded then she snuggled more closely to Cloud.

_This would be a perfect day. _

* * *

**_A/N: R&R_**


	36. Do you love me?

**Author's note: this had been on my mind for several weeks. I expected it to be longer but well, since i have very little time, here goes. hope you like it... and thanks to my readers and reviewers! luv yah!**

**Disclaimer: FFVII: not mine...**

* * *

"Do you love me?"

K.T. Selner (02/19/2011)

Do you love me?

The question wasn't answered and Yuffie reminded her.

That stupid ninja.

Tifa thought as she polished the marble bar top that night. It bothered her that Yuffie asked her if she asked Cloud about it.

She didn't. Time didn't give her a chance. When Cloud came back, celebrations were made and the question was forgotten. It's not that she didn't want to ask him again. It's just that maybe if she asks him straightforwardly he might take off and run away and never come back.

Though it would be impossible; Cloud would never leave again. He said so himself the day he got his things back from the church. He also told the kids.

Cloud never breaks promises.

But, even if he won't leave the question still lingers. Cloud never told her how he felt. He never does. Though in his defence, he wasn't really the talkative type. He's a silent man and his face doesn't show much but his actions do.

After Cloud came back, he immediately went to his room, cleared the clutter on his desk and threw all those medical books he had saying he doesn't need it anymore. He spent the whole day, cleaning and scheduled deliveries the following day.

Surprisingly, Cloud constantly back at home in time for dinner the following days that became weeks which became months. He would be in the bar during Saturday afternoons till closing time. He'd sometimes serve customers whenever Tifa needed help or carry bottles from the basement but most of the time he'd be there to scare off some new customers trying to hit on Tifa; he would stare at them and if that didn't work, a simple show of his sword would be enough.

On Sundays, he would be bumming around the house, sleeping on the couch, reading some magazines and on frequent occasions would take the kids out for ice cream and buy take out for dinner so that Tifa wouldn't cook. He would ask the kids if they want to wash the dishes with him. Though Tifa knew it's a just his way of getting close and playing with them.

Tifa thought their relationship as a family was improving. She was happy about it until Yuffie asked the dreadful question.

All those things Cloud did to improve their family had been great but he never did confess or say something about their relationship.

It was confusing. Sometimes Cloud would hug her without saying anything and leave her breathless. He would also bring flowers, saying he got it from a flower vendor at the place where he delivered or just picked them from a nice field near Chocobo farm. And on several occasions he would ...

The roar of Fenrir was heard, stopping abruptly at the garage in the back.

The chocobo head entered the bar. He looked so exhausted and dirty. There was a smile on his face though.

"Hi..." Cloud said as he placed his bag on the bar top, removing its contents.

"Hello..." Nervousness came over Tifa when she greeted and looked at Cloud. She was still in the middle of probing herself if she would ask the question or not. Not that she didn't want Cloud to be home, she just need a little more time.

Tifa leaned on the bar as she watched Cloud unpack his things. She was thinking about how she would ask him. "Umm... Cloud..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" The words came as a whisper.

Cloud moved closer to her, arms wrapping around her waist and lips reaching down to touch hers making her knees buckle and stomach lurch in happiness.

Oh yeah, she didn't need to ask and Cloud didn't need to answer.

His kiss would be proof enough.

When Cloud pulled away he asked "What did you wanna ask?"

"I forgot." Tifa said and pulled Cloud in for another kiss.

* * *

**_R&R thanks!  
_**


	37. Breakfast

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! luv ur reviews! **

* * *

"Breakfast"

K.T. Selner (02/20/2011)

Cloud opened his eyes slowly, permitting the warm sun already shining through the window high and hot. It'd be Sunday. Smiling, he curled up to his pillow realizing that he didn't need to be in a rush to get out of bed. He'd be resting and bumming around the house anyway.

The sounds of little footsteps running on the hallway alerted him. Marlene and Denzel; both kids entered the room with delight. He feigned sleep as Marlene tousled his hair and shouted "Cloud! Cloud!"

Cloud didn't move, instead he curled more and buried himself under the sheets. He heard the kids backing away, murmuring something.

"1,2,3!" Both the kids jumped on the bed. Marlene grabbed a pillow and pounded Cloud with it while Denzel straddled while tickling the chocobo head.

It didn't take a minute before Cloud tried to sit up and wriggling out of the sheets saying "I'm up, I'm up."

Tifa heard the laughter upstairs. She hurried fixing the tray of breakfast for Cloud. She piled up toasts and strips of bacon, a hot pot of black coffee and a glass of Banora white juice before going up.

The scene she saw was hilarious.

Marlene and Denzel kept on pummelling Cloud with pillows while the Chocobo head, arms across his head feigning hurt.

"Don't bully Cloud, you guys." Tifa teased, giggling.

"He won't wake up." Marlene said stopping, breathless "He'll take us out today."

"He will. It you let him eat first." Tifa placed the tray on the side table, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Cloud sat up and leaned his back on the headboard. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he asked Tifa.

"You need sleep." Tifa pressed then looked at the kids "You two should get ready. Cloud will take you out after he eats."

"YEY!" roared the kids and went running to their room.

Tifa moved closer to Cloud, sitting beside him leaning her back to the headboard also. "Here you go sir." she said placing the tray on his lap.

Cloud grabbed a fork in his right hand and started eating; his left arm wrapped around Tifa's shoulder making her lean onto him. "I could get used to this, Teef." He said placing a kiss on her temple.

"You should." Tifa replied with a kiss on Cloud's cheek. "Where are you taking the kids today anyway?"

"Maybe some ice cream and we'll go biking at the new park."

"Hmmm... sounds nice." Tifa took a piece of toast took one bite and fed it to Cloud. "Don't forget to buy the things on the list I gave you okay?"

She received another kiss, this time on the lips. "I won't forget." Cloud replaced the tray on the side table and stretched. "We should get going now. I still need some sleep before my trip tomorrow."

"Do you really have to go?"

"You know I do." Cloud went to his dresser to change his clothes. "Barrett insisted. Don't worry; I'll be back in no time."

Tifa joined and hugged him from behind. She felt Cloud tense up for a second. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Cloud turned to face Tifa and gave her a squeeze and another kiss on the top of her head. "Besides we still have tonight." He said then winked.

A few minutes later, two excited kids came running to their room.


End file.
